Rosario demonica
by thomasbartlett123
Summary: When Miko, Raf and Jack attend a school for yokai to have a break from human schools the deceptions come looking.
1. Chapter 1

Rosario Vampire and Tfp crossover.

I own nothing!

Tsukune ouna, many would see him walking down the streets in Japan and wouldn't care. He looked ordinary asides a small red gem encased in a silver cross, a Rosario. A magical device which held back his yokai form, a bloodthirsty demonic half vampire known as a ghoul. As per the past two years he was waiting by a rundown bus stop for the school bus. To his left was a girl with bubblegum pink hair and a Rosario around her neck on a black choker. Her name was Moka and she was an S-class Vampire.

"You missed breakfast." tsukune stated. He knew that Moka liked the taste of his blood since before he was a yokai.

"You know me too well." Moka smiled as the bus arrived. As they got on board they noticed only two seats available, right at the back, everyone seemed to not want to be near the three back there. Moka recognized one of them, it was a girl with black hair with pink tips who wore punk clothes. "Miko!"

"Moka sempia! " the girl called back as Moka and tsukune walked over, both ignoring the creepy bus driver." HI cuz! How's it hanging? "

" good, how're you? " Moka asked as she and tsukune sat down next to her and the two boys. Her inner vampire screaming danger about the older one.

" Absafrickenlootly awesome! "Miko giggled. She then gestured to a 13 year old American with brown spikey hair wearing shorts and a checkered shirt with a Rosario on his wrist." This is Raf, a friend of mine, Fox spirit." she then gestured to a raven haired boy with pail skin, blue eyes and impossibly white teeth, he wore black jeans and had a grey short sleeve shirt over a long sleeve white shirt, under his left sleeve upto his elbow was a crinkled bulge like he had a cast on. ", and this is jack, don't even ask what he is, I do but really wish I didn't, he's got dozens of rosarios to contain himself." Mako shuddered, S class yokai only needed one, two at the extreme, but dozens and still giving off a strong scent, That thought scared her. "don't worry though, Jack never let's IT out, I'm pretty sure even the things of the pit are scared of him."

"Miko, don't exaggerate, you know I'm only here because I got kicked out of school for fighting Vince." jack sighed, Moka instantly noticed he was simular to tsukune in terms of attitude.

"In your fricken civilization smashing yokai form." Miko retorted.

"Hey, he pulled the rosarios off, not me." jack retorted as the bus entered the dimensional tube which took them to school. "Sorry, Miko gets carried away."

"Im used to it." Moka and tsukune replied together.

"anyway, I'm Tsukune Ouna, this is Moka." Tsukune introduced.

"Nice to meet you." jack smiled. "Hope we can get along, I've never met a ghoul before." Tsukune looked at him in slight shock, he knew he was a Ghoul?! "I'm sorry if it's rude but your scent is a give away." he then unzipped his bag and pulled out what looked like a relish orange pineapple.

"Is that a devil Kuma? " Moka asked In shock.

" no, it's just a pineapple I marinated in blood." he shrugged then gave it to Miko. "it's for her really, I'm allergic to pineapple juice. Also, what's a devil Kuma?"

"A fruit you can only get from hell." the boy, Raf answered quietly as he fiddled with his rosario. "mama used to take me there when I was little to visit grandad Feltorath."

" Feltorath? Wait, wasn't that the guy I blew up? "jack asked, Raf nodded. Jack cringed at that, he re killed his friends demon granddad.

" Last stop." the bus driver smirked creepily. "Good luck, this place is scaaaaary." he drawled. As they got off the bus they were confronted with a haunted looking school, graveyard and dead Forrest. To most it would of scared them shitless, however jack had one thing to do. He smiled and turned to the others. "This place is great."

END CHAPTER

anyone got guesses as to what jack is? I seriously want to see what you guys think about it. So review or I'll have inner Moka kick you into the air. 


	2. Chapter 2

Rosario demonica

Ch2

I own nothing.

"yokai" normal

""*yokai*"" demonic

CHAPTER START.

Yokai Academy was a massive building consisting of many dorms, classrooms and two massive libraries. As the group of Jack, Miko, Raf, Mola and tsukune walked along the gravel path towards the school tsukune got tackled into a hug my a rather large chested woman with blue hair. Jack sighed, the yokai were mentioned to try to look human not fricken anime.

"Kurumu get off! " came tsukune's very muffled request as he was tightly hugged.

" No! You are my destined one and will be my mate! " the girl stubbornly replied.

Moka was starting to get really mad at the succubus when something tugged at her arm. She looked down and saw Raf." hold this please." he stated as he handed her a small cross. She quickly realised it was his rosario. Raf walked up to kurumu and with one swift motion, pulled her away from the half suffocated tsukune. "listen, I don't like violence but if you do that again succubus I'll burn you to a Krisp." kurumu laughed. Raf sighed and blue and black orbs of fire floated around his raised hand before he tossed them at the girl's feet, sending her back. "if you harm ANYONE who is associated with Miko or her family, I will hunt you down." kurumu shakily nodded before Raf reattached his rosario and blinked, completely confused. "Uhh, what did we do?"

"you went fox on the succubus." Moka smirked. While kurumu was her "sort of friend" , she was stilled annoyed about how she treats Tsukune. Her inner vampire liked this kid already, well his yokai form anyway. She almost giggled when she noticed he was failing to hide a white and brown fox tail.

"Raf, tail." Miko pointed out. The young yokai blushed and quickly hid it using a spell.

"So, who are you three? " kurumu asked as she looked at jack while linking her lips.

" this is Miko, moka's cousin, he's Rafael but he prefers Raf and I'm jack." jack explained blandly. "Now please don't cause any annoyance, I don't want to put up with that plus school and jetlag." recognition flashed in the succubus's eyes.

" EEEP CENOBITE! " Kurumu shrieked as she sprung back and pointed dead at jack with a trembling finger. He just shrugged like it was normal.

The others aside Miko and Raf looked horrified with the exception of tsukune who was clueless.

" A what bite? " tsukune asked in confusion.

" Cenobite, the worst or the worst of anything." Kurumu tumbled in fright and hid behind a Lantern post. "Not even s class can hurt them. They are beyond evil."

"Good thing I don't let him out then." jack shrugged. "trust me, it's not pretty what he does."

"So, that Vince kid, what happened to him?" tsukune asked, only slightly unnerved.

"we stripped him of his skin, severed his toes, twisted his left arm until it snapped and gouged his left eye out." jack sighed with a shiver. "but hey, I'd rather me suffer through this than anyone else, my damned dad seems to think it's amusing what I did which is why I hate this."

"So...get to class time?" tsukune asked nervously. He almost lost his last helping of blood from what he just heard.

"sure, know where nokonime's class is, I've got her for homeroom." jack shrugged. Moka and tsukune gulped.

"Sure, follow us." Moka gave a nervous smile. Vampires respected power and cenobites were just short of a god in that department.

"Relax, as long as my rosarios are in place and no idiot plays with a cubic focal point.. " jack glared at Miko who nervously giggled."... You'd be fine, besides no humans around so we won't do much."

Eventually they made it to class. Jack took a seat at the back, trying not to notice the fearful stares. Miss nokonome stood at the front of the class with a bright smile, her cat ears and tail prominent. "Today class the headmaster has seen fit to make an accepting to the no showing your true form rule, you are aloud to do so but only today and the weekends. There were many cheats at that. Many of the yokai dropped their disguises instantly, only Moka, tsukune and Jack kept them.

"What's the matter, too weak to show your true form or just wmbarrised?! " taunted a large orc. His skin was a pale green and his teeth were yellow and uneven. Moka and tsukune hid under their desks.

" I assure you that you don't want to." jack said calmly and evenly. The orc grabbed his left arm and pulled the chain of rosarios off. "" *YOU FOOL! *"" his skin turned white and his eyes turned black, his clothing melted into a black leather covered in hooks and barbs. His hair melted away and large nails grew all over his head. His cheeks split as red blood ran from them and formed a pentagram on his chin and his forehead seemed to have a simular one.

"oh shinto." the orc gulped as he stumbled back while he trembled in fear, the rosarios in his hand still. The other students had taken cover behind the front desks out of fright.

The cenobite jack regarded him coldly before snatching the rosarios from his trembling hands and began to examine them. "" *you are lucky you are not my usual torment orc or I'd of mutilated you by now. Understand?*"" jack asked calmly, but everyone could tell it hid anger beyond belief. The orc just fainted. Jack rolled his black eyes, not that anyone could tell and attached his rosarios returning him to human.

Jack bowed to the class in apology as he'd seen Miko do time and time again. "I'm sorry for that, but you can see why I prefer my yokai form restrained." the class gulped and nodded in agreement. "I believe he'll be fine, a few nightmares but fine." he sighed as he lifted up the heavy orc. "may I please have some help getting him to the nurse please?"

"I'll help." tsukune smiled. Jack nodded in thanks and took the unconcerned yokai out of the class. "So, that is what you are? Why's everyone so scared?"

"Simular reason they're afraid of ghouls, we are killers, my entire race mutilated, kills, tortures and maims others, not to mention me can make succubus look like they wear chastity belts." jack sighed deeply. "I'm not like that, each cenobite covers a flaw of some kind or a sin, my father was greed, my aunts were envy and lust, my uncles were pain, torture, gluttony, fear and pride."

"And I thought I had scary relatives." tsukune shuddered.

"I know, my mom is a human, I seriously supress my yokai form because I can get carried away and hurt people I care about." jack sighed. They had stopped at the nurse's office. "Uh, could someone please get the door?"

A few seconds later the door was opened by a green haired lady in white uniform." uh, hi, this guy kinda needs some place to rest."

"what happened? "the nurse asked as she helped jack and tsukune get the orc inside.

" He fainted." jack admitted shamefully.

"So, tsukune beat him down for being a perv again? "the nurse asked.

" Cenobite! "the orc cried as he sprung up then looked at jack before fainting again.

" Did he just? " the nurse asked.

" yes." jack sighed.

"and your a? "

" oh yeah."

"uhm,dismissed." the nurse gulped.

"well, first day could of gone better." jack sighed as he walked out of the nurses office. 


	3. Chapter 3

Rosario demonica

Ch3

"yokai" normal

""*yokai*"" demonic

[yokai] rosario contained yokai

CHAPTER START

well lunch so far today was boring as scrap for jack. So far he's managed to scare the shit out of almost everyone, the incident in homeroom didn't help. At least moka introduced her friends. Yukori was a witch a year older than Raf, Ruby was another witch who loved nature but was terrified of Raf due to his fox's ability to make fire. They still had a other twenty minutes to the bell went and introductions were done.

"So, it's true? What everyone says about cenobites? " Yukari asked nervously.

" somewhat yes." jack sighed as they continued to watch Inner Moka and tsukune train. "Each cenobite generally takes after a flaw or sin, I don't, which is why I'm in control, but my yokai form can be a total ass."

[Oh shut the hell up.] came a deeper version of Jack's voice from the now glowing rosarios. [I am not an ass, I am you so stop insulting us.]

Jack flicked the rosarios in annoyance. Even after living his entire life with these things, he hated it. "shut up, you're still separate to me.,"

[For now, we're almost one in the same] the voice replied.

"is he always this talkative? "ruby asked as she pointed to the rosarios.

" not normally. WAIT! You heard him?! " jack asked in shock. Only a select few could hear him.

" Well, yeah, I've always heard what the rosarios hold back, I've sometimes had conversations with inner Moka." Ruby admitted with a shrug.

"my jack, what ever are you doing here? " asked a girl's voice. Jack, Miko and Raf looked in the direction of the voice in fright. They all recognised it. Even moka's friends looked over to see what was happening. A slim girl with a medium bust walked over, she wore a purple tuxedo with black pants, her hair was black with purple tips and bangs which were died gold.

"Airachnid. " jack growled at the woman. He forced Miko and Raf behind him as he gripped his chain of rosarios." How did you get here?! "

" simple, I flew in." Airachnid grinned evily. She then did a pout face and rested her right hand over where a human would have their heart. "Tell me jack, how do you like me now handsome?"

"get out of here you ugly spider butcher! "Miko shouted.

" pathetic." Airachnid spat. "I was asking jack not you."

"get out of here bug before I rip that ugly head from your shoulders!" jack spat.

"Why you little! " Airachnid snarled as a purple glow built up on her palm before it fired at jack, hitting him full on. He didn't even budge. He snarled and ripped off the rosarios, turning him once again into a cenobite." Ooh, nice trick, I got better." Her skin melted into a silver liquid and absorbed into her body, revealing her small cybertronian form, a mass shifter on her thy and spider legs protruded from her back.

"pathetic." jack spat. Without even moving large hooks on chains shot out of nowhere and dig into Airachnid's metal flesh.

"more!" Airachnid groaned in enjoyment. One of the hooks ripped off a section of her armor while she struggled. "Yeeees!" jack grunted in disgust and the chains vanished, dropping Airachnid on the ground as Energon ran from her wounds. "Why did you stop?" she wined.

"your sick." jack stated as he walked over and literally kicked her hard enough to send her to the other side of the school campus. He then replaced his rosarios and shuddered once he was human again. "Miko, call Doc, tell him that the cons are in the school using mini forms." Miko nodded and rushed off for the pay phones. Raf hugged onto Jack's arm due to how terrified he was, he could never stand up to cons asides drones and Soundwave during hacking.

"So, who was that? " tsukune asked nervously.

Jack sighed, this would take a lot of explaining. 


	4. Chapter 4

Rosario Demonica

Ch4

This chapter was done as a request cus apparently having Kyoko become a yokai makes this interesting. NOT MY Idea.

Jack POV

I nervously gulped, how exactly could I explain arachnid while keeping cybertronians a secret.

Luckily fate was on my side. NOT! I was literally tackled into a tight hug by a ginger haired girl with violet eyes.

"Jack sempia! " they cheered.

" Kokoa?! " moka, Raf and tsukune sputtered in shock.

" what the Kami?! " I asked in shock as I was death gripped by the fourteen year old vampire. Mizore, yukari and kurumu gave puzzled expressions.

" You have to save my sister from that buka! " the vampire declared as she pointed at tsukune evily." I'll give you anything! "

" No. " I stated bluntly, last time I'd heard that one, my yokai form went nuts and we'll now I've got a cenobite sister per say. You see there's three ways to make a cenobite, first is well, doing the deed, (Sex. Duh) the next was by using magic to make one from scratch and infuse it with a soul and energy, the final one is a grotesque ritualistic torturing of a yokai or human to the point where it rips their soul to pieces. I honestly can't help it if my entire species are sadistic creatures, it's in out damn nature.

"Please? " she begged. Okay, now I normally don't do this so twice in one day is highly odd for me.

" Pain is pleasure" I quipped using dad's family motto as I kicked her into the dead Forrest. Inner moka gave an approving smile and nodded her head. Tsukune sighed in relief at my refusal.

"So, the damned metal yokai? "mizore prompted, stupid Yuki onna.

" She's arachnid, a psycho who normally wants my head as a trophy, that's honestly the first time I've used my powers on her, even at their minimum." I explained, hoping to avoid the subject.

"I see, she is an odd yokai indeed, she didn't give off any energy either, how odd." Yukari pointed out as she tapped her finger on her chin. Honestly she looked like a typical girl asides the hat and wand when she did that. Miko came rushing over panting. Panic in her eyes. Before I could ask an all to firmilular girl stormed over, a sadistic glint in her pink eyes as her purple hair blew in the wind.

"kieto. " moka growled. I pulled Raf behind me protectively, he wasn't exactly a strong yokai but he was smart. We had ran into kieto the same day as I blew up raf's grandad who was a demon. If there's one way to describe kieto, it's yokai airachnid.

" Harboring humans are we? "she asked aiming a smirk at Raf. The front of her shirt ripped open as eight yellow and back striped spider legs emerged, Miko paled considerably, it was no secret she was afraid of spiders." The penalty is death! "

as if on que like in a bad movie we were surrounded by a bunch of goons. Most were goblins, gremlins, gargoyles or orcs. Raf removed his rosario, unleashing his fox spirit yokai form. Tsukune's left arm bulged and grew into something akin to a dragons scales over it and his fingers became claws. His eyes went from Blue to a hungry red so dark it was almost black. Mizore grew claws of ice and duplicated until there were six of her. Yukari held her wand defensively as she stood next to mizore, moka smirked, obviously liking her odds. Miko uncapped her rosario as her eyes turned red like blood and her hair turned fully pink. I guess her pink tips was really her yokai leaking. I didn't even bother with my rosarios, it would be too easy. Suddenly they attacked. Moka had taken to kicking them all out of her way, tsukune was swatting them aside with his yokai arm, Raf and yukari were back to back sending spells and fireballs everywhere. Miko was currently using a gremlin as a club and mizore clones were throwing ice Spears at them, kurumu was cutting them with her long nails and I was sending chains at them, I had many much more lethal and painful weapons but I don't like killing however the smell of blood was driving my yokai side crazy, every so often it'd get aggressive and I'd send out a barbed chain and it'd cut into someone. By the end of it, kieto had ran off somewhere and a croud had gathered to see what happened. Mizore disappeared into the bushes to hide and yukari was laughing as she swung around with Raf who was ecstatic. I heard a deafening click, one only audible to a cenobite. Someone used a cube focal point, I feel sorry for them, they are going to die soon by my dad's hands. I could even hear the deal being struck, just as every cenobite did whenever the cube was used, honestly it can be distracting. A girl wanted to go to a school and be like her cousin, knowing dad, he'd kill her cousin as payment I feel sorry for the poor girl, she agreed, dad was sick, she wanted to be like her cousin so once he was dead, he'd kill her too. There was a large peak in yokai energy as energy crackled through the red sky. Everyone backed up and I got ready to unleash my yokai if needed. There was a black flash and dad was there with a terrified and stunned girl.

"tsukune? "she asked as she looked to the boy in shock.

" Kyoko? " tsukune gulped.

" Your yokai? "she asked with tears streaming down her face. Many of the students had long since ran from my dad, honestly I don't blame them.

" the deal is struck." dad smirked.

"No! "we cried but it was too late, a Crimson chain shot through her heart, there was nothing we could do now but hope she's still sane and pray she doesn't loose herself to the ritual. Raf and yukari averted their eyes, Miko passed out from shock, kurumu looked on on fascination and fear while moka and me held back a very pissed off tsukune, if he interfered they were both dead.

"Your a ass you know that?! "I demanded of my dad.

" Pain is pleasure just as hate is love, it's about the intensity." he answered blandly. Now I remember why I'd blown him up twice, ripped him to shreds and seal him inside hells arena. He is a jerk. Kurumu shrugged at that, muttering how he had a point. A quick glare from tsukune shut her up. About a minute after it had begun, it was over and the chains retracted as a now pail and mutilated Kyoko dropped to the floor. The puzzle box/focal cube she was clutching fell from her hands and dad picked it up and disappeared. We let tsukune go and he bolted for his cousin. She was pail and had a black orb where her heart should be, her eyes were bloodshot and barely open, her fingers were almost Tallon like and she looked like she would die from the pain. I quickly rushed over and removed two of my rosarios from the end of the link, I'd have to be careful now and limit my powers but she needed these more, I modified it to contain her yokai aura and clipped it around her throat like a necklace. Her hair returned to its black state and her eyes faded from blood red to blue as her skin tanned slightly but was still pail. I did all I can do so we rushed her to the nurse while Raf and kurumu went to get the headmaster to explain what happened. I just hope for her sake she was still sane and that tsukune won't loose her.


	5. Chapter 5

Rosario demonica

Ch5

Kyoko POV

The last thing I can remember clearly was something piercing my chest and a painful burning sensation. After that it was a blur. Just fuzzy colors, lights and sounds, and the smells, it was disturbing that I could literally smell fear. It's an odd scent, like old milk and roses mixed together. When I came to properly I was lying in a bed with a metal thing around my neck ending in a silver and bronze cross and another cross with an amber gem in it. I was still in my red jacket and black pants much to my relief although they were blood stained and shredded.

"OH, your finally awake." smiled a raven haired boy with blue yes, he seemed to Emmitt an aura that was both horrifying but somehow pleasant. "I'm sorry for what my father did, but that's what he does, he's an asshole."

I gulped, that... Thing was that boy's dad?! That yokai had killed my parents upon its appearance and told me to state my desires or I'd be next!

" Relax, I won't hurt you, I take after my human mother. Mostly, the smell of blood makes me a bit nuts sometimes." he explained sheepishly. "Uh anyway, I'm jackson Darby, sorry to say kyoko but you've got been out of it an entire week."

"A WEEK?!" I asked in shock, I've been in a yokai infested school an entire week?!

"ouch, loud." jack cringed slightly. "Look, I'm sorry for what you had to go through, your cousin will be here soon, hopefully without kokoa following him."

"Uh,who?" I asked after I blinked twice.

"Moats little sister. I assume you've met moka before? " he asked. I gave a blunt nod. I figured out moka was a vampire myself, that much was easy." OH and don't take off your rosario, you may have a fit if you do."

"rosario?" I asked. Was that the thing on my neck?

Jack gave an understanding look and pulled up his left sleeve, revealing many crosses on a long chain. "these are rosario, they're used to contain yokai energy, I've only got this many since I go buserk without them, much like my father did."

"So, why am I wearing them?" I asked as I grabbed the rosarios gently.

"Uh, Don't touch them." jack requested urgently. I nodded, I had no clue what they do really. "As to the second, I'd rather not say." he cringed as my cousin walked in, he smiled when he saw me but I flinched, he was a yokai now, for all I know he could hurt me.

"relax, he won't hurt you." jack sighed. "when you told my dad your desires he took it literally."

"kyoko, your no longer human." tsukune explained sadly. "he made you into a yokai."

I froze at that, I was a yokai, a monster. What would I do now? People would surely hunt me down, would I have to EAT people?!

" relax, I know what your probably thinking, you can still live a normal life so long as you use the rosario to conceal yourself, however, there maybe some... urges." tsukune cringed. I didn't like the sound of that.

"You know how vampires can turn people into another vampire or a ghoul? " jack asked. I nodded, I don't think I like where this is going." my father had spilt your soul, making you a cenobite." I gulped, they split my soul.

"A what? " I choked out.

" Like jack here." tsukune explained uneasily as he pulled a can of tomato juice from his school bag and emptied it in one go.

Jack sighed and removed the rosarios on his arm. His clothes melted to a black leather covered in hooks and barbs, his skin became deathly white. His hair vanished and nails grew from his head. His cheeks split open as his eyes turned pure black and two pentagrams formed, one on his chin, the other his forehead. "" *this, is what I look like, my true form. *"" he sighed sadly. Normally I'm not a sadist or a misogynist but the look of the hooks was making my heart race in a good way.

""*I'm in control, mostly, but you won't be, I had to spent ten years training to get to this point, if you remove your rosarios you will go buzerk.*"" jack cautioned. I nodded. He then replaced the rosarios and he returned to his human disguise. "look, you may also get odd, urges, things like pain, blood, fear or even just breathing can be addicting to you, also, since eating living flesh is a big no here, use tofu, it's pretty much the best substitute for human flesh."

"You eat humans?" I squeeked. I noticed tsukune looking ashamed of himself and embarrassed.

"No but my kind does, I stick with tofu and blood packs, tsukune being a ghoul needs blood too, so he has about a pack a week or something." jack explained. I gulped, I never was a fan of tofu and looks like my new diet is tofu and blood. "Also, since you're staying at Yokai academy to learn how to adapt to all this, the headmaster wanted me to give you this." jack explained as he handed me a key with the number 137 on it and a class schedule.

"kyoko, I'll explain everything okay? " tsukune asked gently as he placed a hand on my shoulder. I nodded weakly, I really hope this is just a dream. 


	6. Chapter 6

Rosario demonica

Ch6

Miko POV

Asides the fight, cons showing up, spider... And what happened to kyoko, I really like this school! I'm getting another roommate today and I just hope they're friendly. The room was pretty plain, but it had four beds, there was two bathrooms, a kitchen, laundry and even a Stario which I brought with me. I shared my room with Jack and Raf since this was a co-ed dorm and no body wanted to be near jack given what he is. I find it weird really. My side of the room was filled with punk rock stuff and even a few green day posters while raf's side was decorated with a few posters of Japanese art and F1 racing posters while jack just had a photo of him with his mum on his dresser and a book written in scribbles I can't read. Currently I had final session off cus some moron tried to fight tsukune and trashed the gym. Raf was currently in math class and Jack was off checking on kyoko with tsukune. I heard a knock at the door.

"It's open! "I called as I got up from my desk. The door was opened and Kyoko came in." OH, hi, your tsukune's cousin, right? "

" Uh, yeah, this is room 137 right? " kyoko asked as she gave a quick glance around the room.

" Yep, co-ed for four people, me, Raf, Jack and now you." I smiled then gestured to the bed to the left of the deciding screen I had set up. "you've got closest to the wall."

"Uh,thanks,nobody will try to kill me here, right?" kyoko asked nervously.

"Uh, I can't say for sure, cenobites aren't generally liked anywhere but not many try to fight them as they're strong, I know tsukune and his friends won't hurt you, I won't unless you try to hurt me or Raf and Raf doesn't like violence." I explained with a shrug. I then got up and stretched with a yawn. "Anyway, emergency blood packs are in the fridge, don't touch Jack's demon book things and school curfew is at ten pm."

"Uh,thanks. Uhm, may I ask what you are, if it's not too rude that is?" kyoko asked nervously.

"Sure, I'm a vampire, A class, moka is an S class vampire, Raf is a C class Fox demon and Jack's a SZ class cenobite, I'm guessing your an s class cenobite judging by your seals." I explained happily.

"Uh, what exactly does that mean? "kyoko asked.

" I don't know, I'm still not used to everything, you see Moka's uncle married my mum when I was nine, I became a vampire when I was eleven." I explained with a shrug. "part of why I'm here, Raf is here due to his dad's will and Jack is here because he doesn't want to be like his dad."

"uh,so you're like me then?" kyoko asked hesitantly.

"Relax, I won't bite, cenobite blood is too sweet anyway, it's like concentrated sugar." I shuddered. Personal experience. "but if you mean we were once human, then yeah, Raf is the only pure yokai in this room, we're what's called halfas, humans turned yokai, Jack's a hybrid, cus only his dad is a yokai."

"So, when do classes start?" kyoko asked. I could tell she was still getting used to all this.

"Tuesday, Monday's a public holiday so we've got the day off." I shrugged I then flopped down on my bed. "dinner is in an hour and a half, tofu and veggies tonight."

"Uh,okay?" kyoko asked, clearly blunted.

"Jack's cooking tonight, me and him take it in turns." I explained. I then heard an earthshattering boom and kyoko wobbled slightly from the Shockwave. "Tsukune and Jack must be training again." I snorted slightly. "An S class ghoul and a SZ class cenobite, tsukune will be sore by the end of it." 


	7. Chapter 7

Vote for next story!

This story will be continued but first, I'm holding a vote for which story you want to see next.

Pokemon: worlds collide (mass Nintendo)

Welcome to the world of Pokemon! A wonderful world filled with magical and mysterious creatures called Pokemon! Humans and pokemon have coexistence for countless generations and are an everyday part of life. Well, for most that is, the past few weeks hundreds of people have appeared from world's very different to our own. Join Ash, Link, Samus and Mario as they try to solve the mystery of the unknown and return everyone home!

What belongs to monsters, returns to monsters. (PjHOO, rosario vampire)

Percy jackson isn't an ordinary demigod, what if he was the descendant of a Japanese monster called a Yuki onna. How will he, nico and Annabeth deal with going to a school of monsters while trying to bring coexistence between three worlds?

Ghostbusters ectopocalypse (ghostbusters and Danny phantom)

After a job gone wrong, the demon lillith merges the human and ghost worlds, the ghostbusters turn to an unlikely source of help, Danny phantom. With the world falling into the chaos will humanity prevail? And will slimer finally get enough to eat? 


	8. Chapter 8

Rosario demonica

Chapter start!

[Jack POV]

I was walking back to our dorms with Tsukune after our small sparring match. I only had a few minor scrapes and a black eye but tsukune looked like he fought Megatron. I unconsciously shuddered at that, I may be able to kill him so easily but I'd be no better than dad, I've never killed anyone in my entire life. I heard tsukune groan besides me.

"Cheer up tsukune cun, you did much Better than my usual partners." I smiled, okay for the record, I heal so fast it makes vampires look like they're human. Ghouls maybe an elf.

"Yeah, and who would that be? "he mumbled sadly, getting your ass kicked in front of a witch that likes you apparently means raining bath tubs and pans.

" Well, ahh Miko or aunt envy." I shrugged. My aunt was my only non human family I got along with simply because she's like me, a hybrid and turns out we both like to spar.

"A s class vampire and a cenobite, kami have mercy." tsukune sighed. I gave him a gentle pat on the back, I actually met kami once, turns out she was looking for the burst of yokai energy and she found me, that was the day I found out what I was and why I had the rosarios on my arm. I opened the door to the dorm I shared with Miko and Raf only to find tsukune's raven haired cousin kyoko trying to sew the hole in her red jacket shut using miko's cross stitching supplies with said vampire helping her.

"Hey kyoko sempia, Miko Chan." tsukune smiled as I walked over to the fridge and pulled a ice pack from the freezer section and handed it to tsukune.

"Uh, hey." kyoko said meekly.

"kyoko are you okay? "tsukune asked in concern as I walked to my bed and pulled a small black box from under it. Big downside of being a cenobite, different amounts of pain and pleasure are highly addicting.

" Uh, yeah, just feeling I don't know, off since what happened." kyoko admitted. "I bet this has something to do with the urges you and Jack Chan explained to me."

"Kyoko, here, you can take one of these." I smiled as I tossed her a small metal ball the size of a marble. "you roll it in your hands and it generates heat, should help a bit." she nodded with a faint smile and placed the ball aside before continuing to sew her jacket back together.

"I think that this entire thing is just one messed up DRE-YOUCH! "Kyoko screamed as she recoiled and pulled a sewing needle from her finger.

" You okay? " Miko asked in concern. Kyoko nodded then wiped away the droplet of blood from her finger before she stuck herself with the needle again, this time she looked more curious.

" don't do that, ediction to pain can become troublesome. " I advised as kyoko stabbed herself with the needle a third time, this time she slumped into her chair slightly with a content sigh. Tsukune looked confused while Miko groaned.

" Okay, no more needles for you, I think we should get her a thing of popping candy." Miko explained as she took the needles and pins from kyoko. "I am not having a repeat of Jack with the damned gravel roads."

Tsukune looked at me oddly. I shrugged." I liked the vibrations up my back." I defended. Seriously one thing I hate about my kind is the damn edictive nature's to sensations. Currently for me its the cold which mizore loves to help out with although the Yuki onna appears to have a disturbing crush of tsukune and me. The other fix for that is I sleep under the AC.

"So, anyone wanna explain why that felt so good instead of hurting like hell ? " kyoko asked." Was that the urges and sensitivity thing just now? "

" Yeah, just wear itchy sweaters, socks and use a lollipop, what I do." stated a voice from the kitchen, we all turned to see Mizore sitting atop the fridge sacking on a lollipop in her usual violet jumper and green skirt. Her purple hair was messy as usual and her blue pupil less eyes were frozen but friendly. "I'm kinda sensory, have been since I was a kid."

" well that explains the lollipop." tsukune muttered.

"So, what are you doing here and how'd you get in? " kyoko demanded.

" I used the vents, same way I get to class." she shrugged innocently as she pointed to a open vent grating besides her. "And I just came here to ask jack to hang out with me." she gave a lazy smile. Miko, tsukune and kyoko fell over anime style at her reply.

"Sure, but no blizzards, okay? "I asked softly. I may like the cold having grown up where it's stinking hot but there is a limit to what I can take.

" Sure, meet me near the usual." mizore smiled calmly the left through the vents, making everyone's sweat drop.

[fifteen minutes later]

I walked into the small clearing by the now frozen over pond. I saw mizore sitting on a log with an older woman with blueish silver hair in a kimono.

"Oh, hey jack sempia! " mizore smiled happily.

" HI mizore Chan." I replied. "who's this?" I asked politely.

"Oh, Jack, this is my mother, mum this is jack, " Mizore smiled happily then she got that slightly overly lovey look in her eyes." He's my boyfriend! "

SAY WHAT?! 


	9. Chapter 9

Rosario demonica

[Jack POV]

Okay, normally when someone claims their dating me it's a joke, mizore on the other hand, sure we've hung out for the past week since I've met her but to just up and say That and in front of her mother?! I can't believe it, then again, this is mizore we're talking about.

"You're my little mizore's boyfriend? Didn't he have brown eyes last time and less pail skin? " mizore's mum asked.

" No mum, that was tsukune, not jack." mizore explained. "tsukune had feelings for a moka not me."

"Uh, mizore, uh, mizore's mum, I'm not dating her." I tried to explain.

"What? "her mum demanded as I felt a kurinia of ice inpale my chest.

" Mother! " mizore gasped in shock as I fell over, it didn't hurt but I still caught me off guard.

" Oh, I'm sorry, uhm, you okay jack? "the older Yuki onna asked in concern. I nodded and pulled myself up before ripping the blade from my chest and bit off the tip. What can I say? It's made from frozen water vapor and tastes like cherry blossoms.

" yeah, but I'm not dating mizore, we're just friends." I explained nervously. I didn't want them knowing of my elemental effinity of ice. Each monster has their own natural element they group under and cenobites are darkness, however we also have a personal one, mine being ice, dad's was light weirdly enough, aunt envy was wind, aunt lust is fire and I think glutton was earth or water, I don't know entirely.

"Just friends is the start of being married! "her mum happily chimed in.

" Great. "I groaned sarcastically.

" Yes, hmm, I think two weeks should be enough time to plan all this." she smiled. Mizore facepalmed, sarcasm was obviously lost on her mum.

"Wait, I know you're just trying to help your kind survive, believe me, I know, my kind is dying out too but me and mizore are just friends. "I tried to explain.

" Jack, I didn't know cenobites were dying out." mizore said with concern. Her mum beamed, probably planning a wedding already.

"And he's powerful too! Mizore you picked a wonderful future husband! "her mum declared. I gulped uneasily." and his kind is dying out, this is perfect, we can save two groups at once! "

" Jack, why is your kind dying out anyway? "mizore asked softly.

" After the 70s, there was a civil war to remodel hell, after that war ended, only a few dozen of us are alive, just my family and the dreadspines are left." I explained sadly. "Kyoko is the first cenobite in a decade."

"Ahh, I see, maybe once we're married we can have lots of kids" mizore smiled. I blushed, Yuki onna and cenobites have no problem discussing sex but I was raised as a human. I'm surprised mum still thinks that too.

"Look, can't we just take things slow? I mean were not even dating and I've only known you for a week" I explained. Even if I wouldn't admit it to mizore at the moment, she was drop Dead gorgeous.

"Sure." mizore gave a faint smile. "On Monday then, okay, we'll meet here." she pecked my cheek, making my temperature drop. It was like walking into a freezer and a small patch of frost formed on my cheek.

"Excellent, the wedding shall be held this time next year." her mum chirped happily then walked off. I signed sadly. Why does all the unusual stuff happen to me? 'because of what we are' my cenobite half reminded me. I'm not exactly totally separate from them like Moka with her inner and outer selves. He's the more dangerous side of me, anger, lust, spite and arrogance. Over he years we've sort of bled into one another, we're almost the same now asides his preference of violence over negotiation and the proud nature.

My phone buzzed in my pocket and I pulled it out. It was mum calling. "Hey mum"

"Jack, why is there a woman here in a kimono saying you're going to marry her daughter mizore?! " mum asked harshly. I gulped nervously. How can a Yuki onna move that damned fast?!

" Uh, I'm only dating her mum, her mother gets ahead of herself. " I tried to explain.

" Okay, please explain then WHY THE FUCK SHE HAS FINGERS MADE OF DAMNED ICE?! " mum shouted over the phone, I pulled it away from my ear as she yelled.

" Uh, I'll explain soon, we've got tomorrow, Sunday and Monday off, I'll visit soon, seya love you, bye! "I said quickly and hung up. I sprinted towards my dorm, grabbing mizore by her hand as I passed her in the woods and dragged her along too since she's also involved. When I got to my dorm room Raf, Miko and kyoko were sitting by moka and tsukune who were all playing mahjong. Or trying, moka didn't know the rules too well.

"Uh hi jack, mizore, what's the rush? " Miko asked curiously.

" Mizore's mum is talking with my mum and showed her true form, we need to get over there and explain fast." I explained seriously.

"Yeah, that's bad. " Raf nodded and pulled a small book from his dresser and opened to a page. Instantly yukari rushed in." yukari, we need some help, can you make a portal to get us to Jack's house in the human world please? "

" sure Raf desu~'" yukari smiled. There was a violet flash and we were all piled utop one another in my living room with mum looking on in shock.

"Mizore, little warning next time? " moka groaned, everyone who knew her could tell inner moka was fuming.

" Uh, Jack how did you do that and who are they? " mum asked sternly.

" Mum, these are my friends from yokai academy." I explained nervously. "Moka, mizore, yukari, tsukune and his cousin kyoko."

"Youve met my mum already." mizore said sheepishly.

"okay, then explain why she has flicking ice fingers! "mum demanded.

" Mum, please keep an open mind here and please don't get mad and scared." I requested. Mum nodded carefully. "She's a Yuki onna, a snow woman yokai, I go to a school for monsters."

Mums eye twitched slightly." YOU MEAN TO TELL ME RICHARD SENT YOU TO A SCHOOL FOR FUCKING MONSTERS?! "

Everyone pailed at that." Mum, calm down please, let me finish?" mum took a deep breath then nodded. "Mum, dad wasn't human, he's a yokai called a cenobite."

"richard was many things, a monster he was not." mum denied.

"it's true mum, we're not human, the only human in the house now is you." I explained. "I'm still me, but I've kept what I really am from you so you wouldn't get scared of me."

"Hia miss Darby, it's true." moka interrupted. "I'm not human either, I'm a vampire, we only look human using rosarios, amulets of spells."

"Really?" mum asked, clearly thinking it's a lie.

"Rosarios off then." tsukune sighed. Moka nodded and he removed her rosario, her hair turned silver and her eyes tired to red slits. Miko removed hers an her hair turned pink as her eyes went like moka's but less darker. Raf removed his and his tail and ears appeared along with his eyes turning blue and his teeth getting sharper. Mizore shrugged and her fingers turned into ice claws as her hair became ice and her eyes turned a lighter shade of blue. Yukari shrugged not needing to transform. Me, tsukune and kyoko stayed in our human disguises to remain in control.

"Y-your all yokai? "mum stuttered in disbelief.

" yes mum, we are, we didn't tell you to protect you from yourself." I explained.

"Jack, there's no way your a monster, you can't be." mum denied. I sighed and removed my rosarios.

"Sorry mum." I sighed as my skin turned white, my hair disappeared and nails grew. My clothes turned to black leather covered in hooks and barbs. My eyes turned fully black as my cheeks split open and two pentagrams formed from my blood and scarred my skin, one on my chin, another on my forehead. "I didn't want you to worry about me or be afraid of me."

"i, I just... where did I go wrong?" mum sighed sadly as she sat down and held her head in her hands. "I raised you well, like a normal boy, what did I do wrong?"

"You did nothing wrong miss Darby." tsukune explained. "Kyoko reacted the same when she found out I wasn't human any more, I was turned into a ghoul by Moka to save my life, Jack was born like that, he had no say in it either, not even Raf did, only Miko had a say in becoming a yokai, everyone else was either born like this, or forced into it"

"Miss Darby, even though I was forced into this by Jack's father, I'm still greatful to jack for helping me adjust today, I was in a coma for a week after my change and I'm still new to this but he's really helped me. " kyoko explained with a sad smile.

"Richard, did something to you?" June asked sadly. Kyoko nodded.

"dad turned her into a cenobite like me, but she still can't remove her rosarios until tomorrow since her body is still adjusting." I explained. I nodded to tsukune and he morphed his left arm into its dragonish state then released it shortly after due to the strain on his system.

"Oh, mizore! "her mum smiled from the kitchen." what are you doing here? "

" Explaining your mess mum." mizore huffed.

"What, I'm just planning the wedding" she shrugged. Everyone's sweat dropped at that asides mizore. She wasn't going to let it go. 


	10. Chapter 10

Rosario demonica

I don't own anything

Also upon request Sierra has been included.

Chapter start

Everyone just gave tsuura a deadpaned look, especially her daughter mizore and Jack. June's eye twitched at the fact the yokai was trying to get their kids together, at this point most were surprised June hadn't completely lost it.

"Mum, please not yet." mizore requested with a small frown. "I only started dating him."

"Yes but we all know that it leads to marriage." her mother rebutted with a calm smile.

"mum, you taking this well? "jack asked in concern.

" Well my son's a litteral monster, who's dating a snow girl. I found out Richard was a demon thing and my son's friends aren't normal at all." June sighed with exhaustion. "But yes, I'm fine just, overwhelmed."

There was a rapid knock at the door and everyone slipped their rosarios on. Moka fainted into tsukune's arms, Raf shook his head in confusion and mizore and her mother hid their claws and defrosted their hair." Hello? Miss Darby, it's me Sierra, everything okay in there? "

" Few, just her." Miko sighed with relief as June opened the door.

"Uh, is everything okay in here? " Sierra asked." I sensed a large burst of power from here."

"Come in." June smiled awkwardly.

"Hey Sierra." jack smiled.

"uh, hey jack. I thought you were in Japan? " Sierra sated in confusion.

" We were, yukari used a spell to get us here." jack explained with a small smile aimed at the young witch.

"Oh cool, I always wanted to learn magic." Sierra smiled. "Too bad my body can't channel it."

" Your godzilla's daughter and your complaining about not being magic? " jack raised an eyebrow. Sierra shrugged innocently.

" As in trashed Tokyo godzilla? " tsukune asked in shock.

" Yep, that's dad." Sierra shrugged. "He's got nothing on me though, I saved San Francisco two years back. Took out two mudan too."

"and ruined half the city." Mizore added bluntly. "I think it's nice you were protecting people."

"Yeah, last time a Kaiju helped someone was in the entire chimera thing in the 90s" yukari smiled happily. "you saved a lot of lives!"

"Wait, what about what happened in New York in 2004? Who trashed that? " June asked in confusion.

" My now deceased sister Ebony, PMS, being drunk and Kaiju mentality make a bad combo." Sierra sighed as she shook her head.

"See, that's why jack and mizore should be married! " tsuara huffed.

" Mum, no. You're embarrassing me." mizore sighed.

"So, your dad's thee Godzilla? " kyoko asked with a raised eyebrow.

" Yep, he works in construction ironically." Sierra shrugged. "So, uh, introductions?"

"Sure." jack shrugged. "Meet tsukune and his cousin kyoko, yukari the witch, moka who is Milo's cousin, Mizore the Yuki onna and her mum."

"HI." mizore muttered quietly.

"Sup." kyoko smiled.

"HI, nice to meet you. " tsukune smiled nervously.

" Hello! " yukari called happily.

" Uh, so mizore, what are your hobbies? "June asked nervously, trying to avoid any weirdness.

" I observe people." mizore shrugged slightly.

"She's a stalker! " yukari exclaimed. Everyone's sweat dropped at that.

" I wouldn't say that, she's just fascinated with how yokai interact." tsukune tried to defend.

"No, she's a stalker." Miko sighed. "Seriously, it's creepy."

"Okay,so she's a bit.. odd but she's still nice to be around." jack admitted. "Everyone's got something odd they do, like what I used to do when it came to gravel roads."

"And that would be? "June asked sternly.

" I'd uh, drive over them so it was as bouncy as possible, I can't help if my kind are sensory." jack admitted. "Uh, anyway, I think it's time we should be heading back to yokai academy. It's my turn to cook dinner tonight and mixing blood backs with tofu takes forever."

"Jack,why do you do that?" June asked harshly.

"Uh, well you see miss Darby I'm a vampire so we need blood just like cenobites, I used to sneak jack some blood packs after school." Miko explained nervously.

"So I've been starving jack? " June asked in shock.

" Asides the tofu, that's the one good substitute for human flesh, don't worry I've never eaten someone, it's just vegan tofu is gross, could you at least try to find a meat flavored one? " jack asked nervously. June gave a blank nod.

" Since me and you will be family some day, I'll fill you in on what you should probably know, too bad that your human, otherwise you'd be able to go to parent teacher day then we could both go." tsuara smiled happily.

"Mum, please stop, he's just my boyfriend, I will marry him when he's ready." mizore interrupted.

"Yukari, we should leave before things get out of hand." jack suggested. Yukari nodded and waved her pink heart shaped wand and they ended up back in yokai, piled atop one another in the dorm kyoko Miko, Raf and Jack shared.

"Where are we? " groaned a voice. Everyone looked to see Sierra upside down on the table.

" Yukari." jack groaned.

"Hehe oops? " yukari giggled nervously.

" WITCH GIRL! " Sierra growled in anger.

Yukari did the wise thing, she ran. Although with an enraged Kaiju after you, it's probably by the only option.

" Mistress I found them wee! " chuckled a voice from the window. It was Ko. Everyone said the one thing they could in this situation." Oh shit!" 


	11. Chapter 11

Hey guys and girls! I've been asked to do a Yugioh and Rosario vampire crossover! The main details so far are as follows:

Tsukune is a duelist and well versed in the shadow games. Moka uses a vampire deck (kinda ironic) yukari uses a spellcaster/fairy kurumu uses alure queen deck, mizore uses a snowman/penguin deck and ginia uses a beast warrior deck.

Each character has their own Duel spirit too. Moka has vampire Lord, yukari has dark magician girl, kurumu is pestered by the three ojamas, ginia has The fabled ceriburral. Miss nekonome has a fluffal cat as her spirit.

Tsukune is so far undetermined. Therefore it's upto you to choose.

Decks:

Name (extra deck)

Machine deck (Cyber twin dragon, cyber dragon nova, gear gigant X)

E-Hero deck (E hero flame wingman, E hero Wild wingman, E hero mudball man)

Light sworn deck (Michael the arch lightsworn

G1 mixed Yugi/kaiba deck (No extra deck)

Xzys deck. (utopia, dark mist, pilgrim reaper, C69 heraldry Crest of horror, C102 archfiend seraph, #48 Shadow lich)

Spirits:

Kuriboh (Discard from hand, take no Battle damage this turn)

Galico Claw Crow (special summon if you control a dark monster)

Quilbolt hedgehog (special summon from the graveyard if you control a tuner Monster but is banished after its removed from the field)

Tenshin (Gains 200 atk and Def per fairy monster)

Yubel (Unavailable)

Burstrinatrix (No effect)

Swift scarecrow (discard it to end the battle phase early)

Vote! 


	12. Chapter 12

Rosario demonica

Poll tally

E hero: 2

Xyz: 1

G1: 0

Machine: 0

Lightsworn:0

Kuriboh: 3

Galico claw crow: 1

Others: 0

Note: certain characters are ooc in this chapter and has M rated content.

Chapter start.

"Miss kokoa I found them in here! WEE! " cried ko happily from the outside of the window. Miko rushed sierra and Raf out of the room to keep them from harm as they are both novice in fights against S class yokia and wouldn't stand up to kokoa easily.

Kokoa jumped through the window, shattering the glass and rolled to a stop in front of everyone.

"I'm here to kill you moka to get my big sister back! " the ginger vampire declared evily with a twisted grin as she grabbed ko and squeezed him in her hands, turning him into a large Morningstar.

" Oh shit!" jack called as he jumped back from one of kokoa's swings. Tsukune caught it barely while outer moka stood behind him timidly. Kyoko stood there bug eyed and in shock, completely in awe at the strength her cousin possessed. Mizore had thrown up a shield of ice around herself and kyoko to keep them safe.

"Out of my way ghoul! "kokoa growled as she batted tsukune out of the room and into the courtyard below through the dorm wall. There was a violet flash revealing inner moka had been released as tsukune grabbed her rosario by accident as he was flung." Big sister! Your back! " kokoa called happily with stars in her eyes as she attempted to hug moka who was holding her back using her foot against her head, blatantly glad gin wasn't in the room to take a peverted picture.

" Oh God, why the fuck does she always do this? " inner moka groaned in annoyance jack walked up to kokoa and tapped her shoulder, getting her attention.

" What the fuck do you want?! " kokoa demanded rudely, Jack held up the Morningstar threateningly." oh fuck." was all the vampire got out before she was swatted out the window and beyond the other dorm. Jack then ditched ko in the same direction as his mistress.

"KNOW YOUR PLACE! " moka growled as she slammed her heal down upon Jack's head, knocking him to the floor in the process.

" Get away from my man." mizore said in a monotone but threatening voice. Her fingers extended into ice claws as the temperature in the room dropped.

"I'm okay, no harm done." jack groaned as he stoop up shakily. A cut ran across his forehead which was steadily bleeding and a shoe print on his face. "Shirt that fucking hurt."

"Listen cenobite, it is my place to deal with my sister, not yours, it is clear that while yes, you can handle her, she is My sister and I will deal with her, not you." inner moka stated sternly, she suddenly sniffed the air and Jack backed up a few paces. He recognised that look from being around Miko. The next thing he knew Moka was biting down on her neck.

"OWOWOWOWOWOWOW! FUCKING PITS OF HELL! " jack screamed as he shoved moka back. He didn't like that one bit, he easily related it to the first time Miko bit him. If he wasn't sealed, it wouldn't hurt, but being sealed it hurt like hell, luckily he still healed relatively fast when he was human.

"Ugh! " moka recoiled in disgust." That is too damned sweet! "

" Ha! " Miko laughed from the doorway, she'd found out the same way as moka that cenobite blood was disgustingly sweet." rule one for feeding from jack, have a sweet tooth."

"Shut up." moka growled weakly as she held a hand over her mouth. A small trail of blood ran from her lips. "Fuck I'd rather drink water." that says something big. To a vampire untreated water with its purifying effects was deadly and severely weakening.

"Well at least he's safe from being your meal." mizore gave a faint smile and rolled the lollipop in her mouth around.

"Yes but kokoa has a sweet fang." moka shrugged before she looked out of the tsukune shaped hole in the wall to see said ghoul removing himself from a bush with a slight groan. "Tsukune get your ass up here!"

[with kokoa and Ko]

The gravestones which normally decorated the dead Forrest were smashed from the impact of a certain ginger haired vampire. She groggy sat up.

"Look out wee! " called ko in his Morningstar form as he crashed through the treeline and landed handle first, just grazing kokoa in a rather intimate place, making her groan involuntarily.

" ooh, huh? "kokoa stiffened as her face brunt bright red.

" Mistress? " ko asked groggy as he pooled back to bat form.

" YOU PERVERTED BAT! " kokoa shrieked as she stomped on the bat, causing blood to spout from its mouth, ears and nose." HOW DARE YOU TOUCH ME THERE! "

[Team primes room, kyoko POV]

Okay, wasn't that the ginger girl who showed up at aunt's house last year? She's kinda hot. Where the hell did that come from?! Okay, so gonna ignore that, creepy as heck. Then again if she wasn't such a bitch then maybe... okay, I've gotta stop reading ecchi.

"Wow, room's trashed." mizore stated rather bluntly. Amazing, not even a day out of my coma and stuff got wrecked, I'd hate for a repeat of the lillith mirror thing of last year, crazy fairy. "Jack, you can share my bed if you want." she offered with a wink. The raven haired cenobite blushed. Obviously he wasn't as thick as my cousin when it came to women.

"Hey, what about us?! "Miko demanded as she gestured to herself, Raf and me.

" Bunk with Moka? "she shrugged.

" My other half may approve but I certainly do not." inner moka stated bluntly.

"I'll go ask yukari if she knows a spell to fix this. " Raf offered as he walked off to go find the witch, probably before that ginger kaiju does. The one we met at Jack's mum's house.

" Hey kyoko, Want to go see if we can Bunk with kurumu? " Miko asked innocently. I shrugged. I'd met kurumu twice, complete bimbo. Then again she is a succubus. Besides, I'd rather her than yukari, I'm still traumatized by how perverted a little girl/witch can be.

" better her than gin." mizore stated bluntly as she hugged onto Jack's arm.

[girls locker room with gin]

"a Choo! " someone sneezed from a closed locker. A small group of threw girls, all wrapped in towels stormed over and one ripped the door off to reveal a raven haired man with a camera an blue wolf ears." Uh, it's not what it looks like? " he offered weakly.

"BUKA PERVERT!" the girls shouted as they beat into the perverted werewolf. 


	13. Chapter 13

Rosario demonica

I only own my OC Rose S. Lender

Chapter start.

#hi# sign language

[school grounds, no POV]

A old school bus driven by a creepy man with glowing orange eyes pulled up by the yokia academy sign which was dressed as a scarecrow. A young woman the age of 17 got off the bus with a small bag on her back. She wore a black formal shirt with a red tie and black long pants which reached just over her shoes, her shoes were black formal shoes with no laces and were polished slightly. On the ends of her shirt sleeves she had white sleeve cuffs ending with silver buttons, her black hair was tied back with a white and red ribbon and her face held a black expression with dull grey eyes. She pulled a slip of paper from her pocket then looked at the school in the distance beyond the Forrest. Just before the bus left a ginger girl muttering about witches and bad portals got on.

"YOU PERVERTED BAT! GET OUT OF MY SKIRT! " she heard somebody scream in the distance. She raised an eyebrow but continued on. Probably a student just fighting another aver something stupid like a bike crash. As she continued into the Forrest she noticed that it was unnaturally dark, just like home. She ignored this and continued towards the dorm in silence. She entered the larger of the three dorms and went to a room which had the door open. She flared her yokia, getting the attention of the occupants. One of which was being hugged tightly by a girl with frozen fingers and purple hair.

"Oh, hey rose! "the raven haired boy smiled calmly while a girl in a red jumper backed up slightly. Rose just gave a mute nod." Oh, rose this is kyoko, the newest cenobite."

"Hi" the red jumper wearing girl gulped while the girl with red eyes and silver hair backed up.

"Guys, this is Rose, my cousin." jack smiled with a calm gesture to rose. She just blinked and nodded.

"Grove man." the girl with silver hair whispered in shock. Rose shrugged innocently.

#So what if I am? # rose asked using sign language. #doesnt mean I can't be friendly.#

"Uh, pardon? " the silver haired girl asked indignantly.

" She says so what if she is, she's still friendly." kyoko translated. Rose nodded,mentally groaning for how basic her human disguise was and how tight the suit was against her tendrils on her back.

"Rose kinda can't speak, her disguise isn't advanced enough." jack explained. Rose gave a half hearted thumbs-up at that.

"So, you're related to a Grove man? " the ice fingered girl asked.

" well mizore, I'm related to five, rose, Simon, Ted, Gabe and Slenderman, their father." jack shrugged non chattedly. "she's aunt envy's daughter."

#yeah,thats true, so, what happened to the wall? #rose asked. Jack translated this time.

" my little sister happened." the silver haired girl explained. Rose nodded, not wanting to hear the full details. She'd gotten into loads of fights with Gabe, mainly over who gets to have the last slice of pizza.

#jack, who's the vampire? # rose asked

"Oh, she's Moka, Miko's cousin." jack explained. Rose slumped her head forwards in a silent groan. "Relax, she's nothing like Miko."

#whatever, I'm gonna go stalk someone.# rose explained and walked off. Jack and kyoko's sweat dropped at that comment. Another mizore on campus.

" Jack, come on, I'll help you move your stuff for the night." mizore smiled seductively at her boyfriend. Jack blushed and gave a nervous nod just as tsukune walked in with a stagger, his hair was full of twigs and he had the rosario in his hand before handing it to inner moka and fainting on the ground from exhaustion after being beaten up by kokoa.

[Rose POV]

As I walked through the corridors of the dorms I decided to see the headmaster. I walked right through a shadow and ended up outside his door. A perk of my species really. I knocked once.

"Enter." called a man's voice as the door opened. I silently walked in and saw a old man in white robes sitting at the desk. "hello miss Rose symphony lender, welcome to yokia academy."

#well, thanks# i responded. #i hope it's not too much trouble that I missed the first week#

" None at all." the headmaster responded. "I assume the agreement is acceptable?"

#Easily, so long as it's not too much trouble,# i responded as i gave a slight shrug. #i really hope that I won't be invading anyone's personal space.#

"Miss lender, I am a wear of your stalker tenancies. There is no need to act, since you feed off fear, you are permitted to patrol the woods at night" the headmaster mused.

#thankyou, I'll be on my way now.# i explained and left. 


	14. Chapter 14

Rosario demonica

I only own my OCs Rose S. Lender

Jack POV

It was a dull day in yokia academy. I was walking around the school grounds with mizore and kyoko. Since rose arrived yesterday nobody much goes in the woods. They're all scared to death of her. Mizore was once again hanging off my arm with a soft smile which I loved and kyoko was right besides us as we were off to training. We followed an old worn path towards the pond where I met mizore's mother tsuara.

"Okay, today we're just getting the hang of controlling yokia energy, okay? " I asked kyoko. She nodded with a determined smile but nervous eyes." Since we've got no clue as to your core, we'll find out, okay? Like mizore's core is an ice core and moka has a blood core." kyoko nodded and I continued. "Cenobites, have two cores, one is always darkness, but we each have a personal core which coincides with our personalities. I'm calm and responsible but somewhat shy due to my ice core."

Kyoko tilted her head slightly.

[last night. Mizore's dorm]

The room was small and simple with a kitchenette and a off shooting laundry and bathroom. Mizore had rolled out a spare blanket and pillow for jack who was currently cooking dinner. Mizore inhaled deeply at the scent. It was obvious he was making curry.

"Jack... " mizore started. Jack jumped and burnt his hand on the stove.

He froze briefly before he shuddered and screamed loudly. He accidentally knocked the food flying, however it quickly was pierced by many hooked chains and frozen inside a massive hunk of ice. Mizore stood there wide eyed as jack cursed in a language she never heard but it was obvious he was swearing. "Jack honey, are you okay?" mizore asked in concern. Jack has his eyes shut tight and was panting heavily. He stopped then nodded.

"So, ice chains huh? " mizore asked observing the work. She remembered her first attempt to make curry ended similarly minus the chains.

" Sorry, I didn't mean to, but I can't help it, I've got a ice core, I freeze things when I get burnt." jack sheepishly explained. Mizore giggled slightly at that and kissed him before going to get the microwavable dumplings and fish fillits.

[back at the pond, present time]

When jack and mizore finished kyoko was laughing at Jack's cooking skills especially since Miko told her that he worked in a burger joint to support his mum.

"Finished? " jack asked. Kyoko nodded as she tried to hold back from laughing." okay, first thing, take off the rosarios, I made it so only you or someone who is your true love can remove it." kyoko looked at me like I was nuts.

"You know, that's a good condition." mizore pondered aloud.

Kyoko sighed and removed the first rosario, a bronze one with an amber gem in it. The silver rosario she kept on, I had explained to her that the silver one held back her true nature.

Her skin turned deathly pail as her eyes turned pure red with purple irises. Her hair lengthened until it reached her lower back and her clothes melted into black leather forming long pants and a jacket which were both covered in hooks and barbs. Her teeth elongated into fangs like needles and her lips took on a dark red tint. Her fingers became simular to talons and her sneakers turned into boots. Her hair ignited with black fire making it float above her. She looked at her hands with confusion as she tilted her head.

"Am I suppose to feel different? " kyoko asked absently. Jack shuddered internally. Mizore took a few steps back on instinct.

" You've got a fire core." jack stuttered slightly. It was dangerous enough to be around a B level yokia with a fire core but a A class cenobite could get messy.

"How can you tell? " kyoko asked curiously. Mizore pointed to her hair." oh, I see. My hairs on fire... MY HAIRS ON FIRE! " She screamed before jumping into the pond. The second she hit the water she screamed in pain as lighting crackled over her body. Jack flicked his palm in her direction as a chain shot from his palm and wrapped around kyoko who continued to scream in agony. With a strong tug kyoko was out of the water shivering.

Jack placed his palm to her forehead but cringed and pulled back after burning himself. Mizore rushed over with the rosario and clipped it back onto kyoko's choker, sealing her yokia half making her human.

"Why a am I so c cold? " kyoko shivered.

" Your fire core makes you vulnerable to water. unless it's boiling kyoko, you can't touch it." jack explained to the weakened yokia before both he and mizore picked her up between them and rushed towards the nurse.

[Friday, two weeks later]

After the incident at the pond, kyoko avoided water like the plague and took baths in fire or acid like Raf had to. She'd gained good control over her powers and could go toe to toe with Inner Moka easily. She also found out her flaw or in her case, sin. She was a subbranching of the sin of lust and only felt it towards other women, not that kyoko minded since it was torture on outer Moka on occasions. Raf and Miko were in their homeroom of G13 which was Yukari's old one and mostly full of lizard men and niads. Moka and tsukune were sitting next to each other with yukari and kurumu sitting close by. Jack and Mizore sat in the back row since they both liked how quiet it was and could avoid another incident like with sizou in week one.

The ditzy cat demon Miss Nekonome was standing at the front in her usual cream shirt, short denim jeans and a choker with a bell on it. Her blonde hair was styled to accommodate her cat ears and her face boasted a Nyan smile.

"Alright class, before we begin I'd like to remind you all that tomorrow we're going on an excursion to meet a new group of yokia who coexist with humans and there will be a few humans there, however they all know of yokia so dropping your disguise is allowed but whoever keeps theirs the entire time gets some yummy fish! " Nekonome smiled ditzily leading to the class cheering happily. Kurumu smirked and remarked about tsukune being all hers only to be knocked out by a golden wash tub. *cough* yukari *cough*.

[Saturday] Everyone was on the yokia academy bus. Mizore, jack, Miko, Raf, tsukune, yukari, kyoko, sizou tamoa, moka, kurumu and a small group of lizard men were going. Gin couldn't as he was caught peeping in the girl's toilets again and got detention. Ruby was at the front of the bus, dressed in a tour guide uniform giving a "it's a long story" explanation which was ignored as usual. Nekonome was sitting at the front happily eating a frozen fish on a stick as the bus drove through the inter dimensional tunnel before being spat out on a desset highway.

"Hey, we're in Jasper! " jack gasped. Kyoko nodded in agreement. She'd learnt to tell her location relative to hell while in the human world. Eventually they stopped in front of a Mesa and the wall split open to form a tunnel. Miko and Raf bounced in their seats in excitement. They knew this was Omega one.

Once they were inside everyone caught sight of the autobots. Arcee the SIC, Ratchet, the medic, Bulkhead the wrecker, bumblebee the scout, smokescreen the rookie elite guard and finally Optimus prime, last of the primes. On the human level June, fowler and his wife Maria were waiting.

"Alright single file everyone." ruby smiled as she directed everyone off the bus. The second Jack, Raf and Miko got off the autobots gasped in shock.

"Jack? " Arcee asked uncertainly.

" It's me Cee, so... how's it been partner? " jack asked with a smile." yeah I know, I know, should've told you."

"June,did you know? " Arcee asked the raven haired woman. She nodded." So, my partner wasn't even a human, figures." Arcee muttered.

"Greetings, I am Optimus prime, leader of the autobots. " Optimus introduced formally." it is good to meet you all, it is also good to see you again, Miko, Rafael and jackson."

"You too boss bot! " Miko called happily.

" HI bee! " Raf called to the yellow scout. Bumblebee beeped his reply confusing all but Raf and the autobots, even the normally knowledgeable ruby was stumped.

" So, you know each other? " Miss nekonome asked bluntly.

" You see its a long story." jack admitted sheepishly.

"HEY! THAT'S MY LINE! " Ruby shouted angerly.

" No need for violence ruby, I think we should do introductions meow? " Miss Nekonome asked.

" I'm Arcee, Jack's partner for autobot matters." Arcee introduced herself, jack got glared from a few male students cus not only was he dating mizore but he was friends with Arcee who they drooled over.

"Name's Bulkhead, Miko's partner and fellow wrecker." Bulkhead chuckled as Miko did a rock on sign.

"He's bumblebee, my partner but he can't talk due to an injury." Raf explained as bumblebee gave a thumbs up.

"I'm smokescreen, kickass elite guard and Jack's student." smokescreen gave a corky grin. Many who'd never met him gulped in fear that jack was his teacher, not knowing it was on earth laws not combat.

"My name is Ratchet, I'm the CMO of this team and Nurse Darby's teacher. Now don't touch my stuff! "ratchet barked as June gave a timid wave. The students who hadn't met her gulped in terror, thinking she was a cenobite.

" I am Special Agent William Fowler, liason for the autobots." fowler explained.

"I'm Maria fowler, unlike my husband I'm a yokia, a spiderwitch to be specific." the blonde smiled as she readjusted her blue dress. Yukari beemed happily. Spiderwitches were spider people witch hybrids and are skilled hex casters.

"I'm nurse June Darby, Jack's mother, unlike jack, I am human, or was, Maria has been teaching me some magic as a way to defend myself and others." the raven haired nurse explained. Jack's jaw went slack, he had no idea that his mum became a witch.

"Okay class, follow, smokescreen was it for the tour." Miss Nekonome smiled. "Since jack, Miko and Raf appear to of been here before, they can stay."

Smokescreen nodded and the students bar team prime left with Ruby dancing after tsukune in a daydream. Jack looked at June who smiled at him. Miko rushed to bulkhead and jumped onto his shoulder, not bothering to hide her vampire power. Raf and bumblebee started a conversation while Raf demonstrated the limited foxfire manipulation he could do in his human form.

"So jack, you're yokia huh? " Arcee asked, trying to spark a conversation.

" yeah, I am." jack sighed as he looked Arcee in the optics. "I didn't tell you because my kind are dangerous, we're like deceptions and I didn't want you to run away like the others."

"Jack, we're partners, I'd never do that. I'd sooner kiss Megatron's aft." Arcee replied with a joke. Making jack chuckle. "So, how'd the fight with arachnid go?"

Jack shuddered. "I harpooned her with my chains and she got off on it so I kicked her across campus in one hit. She's still in the infirmary under guard."

Arcee chuckled at her rival's misfortune and briefly gagged at how she got off on pain.

" yeah, she was an odd one." stated a monotone female voice making Arcee jump. Besides her stood mizore.

"Who are you and why aren't you with the others? " Arcee asked sternly.

" it's okay Arcee, she's just my girlfriend Mizore." jack explained earning a shocked expression from Arcee.

"I thought you liked Sierra? " Arcee asked sternly and confused.

" Things, didn't work out. I mean it's just kaiju and my kind never really got along." jack explained nervously as June began to walk down the stairs.

"I'm just happy he actually said he'd date me." mizore gave a small smile as she fixed her skirt. "Tsukune I thought I liked but it was more puppy love then actual love."

"Jack,hows yokia been?" June asked calmly.

"Great, asides the amount of yokia that pick on tsukune or the girls, especially Yukari." jack admitted as he rubbed the back of his head. "But Moka or me generally deal with it easily."

"So,miss Darby what's your core?" mizore asked curiously, confusing Arcee, especially June's statement that she's no longer a human.

"Please, mizore you can just call me June since your mother tsuara is so set on getting you and Jack married." June smiled. "but to answer your question it's nature magic." mizore nodded, nature magic was common and easy to use, so June shouldn't have too many problems, plus now she can go to visit yokia academy on parent teacher day without problem.

"That's great mum." jack smiled happily. "Now I don't have to worry as much about if you're safe."

"So, Jack's yokia, but what is he?" Arcee asked.

"My son." spoke a deep male voice as a pin headed man walked out of the shadows. 


	15. Chapter 15

Rosario demonica

I own nothing

[3rd person]

The autobots, yokia and human looked at the figure with mixed expressions. The bots were confused and wary. Bill Fowler looked terrified just as Miko and Raf did. Maria Fowler looked shocked while jack and mizore looked thourally pissed off.

"Everyone stay back." jack growled defensively. Mizore's hair and fingers turned to ice. Miko and Raf removed their rosarios turning them into yokia. Spider legs grew from Maria's back and June brandished her small wand defensively at the figure.

"Ahh, you do remember me." the pinheaded cenobite chuckled heartily with a smile. "June, it's a pity to see you threw away your humanity to become a witch."

"Dad, what the heck do you want?!" the jack demanded at the male yokia.

The cenobite shrugged non chattedly. "dimple really, I came to see my children and my lover."

"Richard?" June asked in shock.

"Admittedly he's a prick." mizore stated bluntly towards June.

"So, you do remember me June. Good. I've come asking for assistance." Richard shrugged as the room seemed to darken slightly. Jack summoned a chain to his hands which ended in a large metal meat hook which was bloody and slightly rusted. A small layer of frost was starting to form on the end of it.

"Okay, say that's the case, why come to us? " Arcee asked as she charged up her blasters.

" Common enemies." Richard sighed as a thrown of human bones appeared which he sat on. "you see the organizations called MECH and fairy tale are plotting together, I've already lost hell to the bastards, I don't intend to let them keep it."

"Oh shit." mizore stated simply at that information. "That's bad."

"We know of mech, but what is fairytale?" Optimus asked.

"Human group bent on killing anyone who opposes them, basically yokia mech." Jack sighed. "Dads telling the truth too, I've been feeling the shifts in hell for a few days now."

"I beg your pardon?" Ratchet asked rudely.

"I'm half cenobite, we can tell these things, much like plants reacting to the cold." jack explained. He then slung his chain over his back with ease, even though it was heavy, weighting the same as a fridge. He then ripped his rosario off, but kept the last on to remain in control. His skin turned deathly white as his clothes melted to black leather covered in hooks and barbs. His eyes turned pure black as his cheeks split open and his hair vanished. Nails grew from his bald scalp as a pentagram formed on his chin and forehead. There was a splitting sound and Bill had emptied the contents of his stomach.

"Wow, look at you all nightmarish." Arcee coffed slightly in awe.

"Ahh, you still wear your crown. I'm touched. " Richard chuckled,leading to confused looks.

" Crown? " mizore asked in confusion.

" The nails, it's the sign of royalty, I'm the king of hell after all, jack is my only son, thus the prince." ruched explained like it was obvious. "But you would already know that, right?"

"I'm dating a Prince? " Mizore whispered in shock.

" Wait... You didn't tell them? " Richard laughed." Oh shinigami! That's hilarious! "

There was a wet slap as fowler passed out from shock, right into the puddle of puke. Maria sighed and pulled her unconceous human husband out of the spew. Wrinkling her nose at the smell.

" Hold up, Jack's royalty? Fricking awesome! " Miko called from atop bulkhead's shoulder, albeit more reserved than normal thanks to her true nature being displayed.

" Uh, guys? Please don't treat me any different than any other human, okay? " jack asked.

" I thought this might happen." Mizore sighed. "You are so much like tsukune in that department."

"And that brings us back... Here." smokescreen said slowly as he and the students, Ruby and Miss nekonome looked at the scene in front of them. "Uh, where'd jack go?"

"I'm here, this is just what I normally should look like." jack explained then stuck his thumb in his dad's direction. "My father decided to stop by, our track record isn't so good."

"You again!" Kyoko growled to the cenobite king as she was held back by Kurumu, Yukari, Moka, Ruby and her girlfriend Tamoa the mermaid. "You bastard have some nerve doing this to me!"

"Jack, please explain to her." Richard sighed in annoyance.

"Kyoko,please calm down, he's an X class, we can't stop him. Besides due to the ancient yokia laws, he's technically your dad." jack sighed, he really hated that damnable law.

"Law 570516-A, subsection F paragraph 666; Any human or yokia turned Cenobite by another cenobite will legally be his/her son/daughter and member of their family. Any second born cenobite who is not wanted Must be treated as a slave or lover, if these terms are deemed unacceptable by either party, execution is the only option" Richard chuckled, reciting the law his ancestor lucifer made. "Now kyoko, since I'm in a generous mood, I'll let you choose, daughter, or execution."

"What the hell?!" tsukune demanded in anger. "That's bullshit!"

"I'm sorry tsukune, it's the law, I don't like it either." jack sighed.

"it is true, that's the laws the dark lords set up." moka sighed.

"fine, I'll be your daughter." kyoko growled. She then muttered several curses under her breath.

"I merely enforce the laws, I do not make them. I'm not having you as a slave, I've got Adolf Hitler for that, "Richard snickered. He loved to torture that evil soul the way he saw in a movie once, maid outfit and a pineapple up the ass." Lover is a no, I'm married to Lillith after all, damn tricky wretch. So that left family or execution."

"Uh,who are you again? Meow? " miss nekonome asked ditzily.

" I'm Richard Hellfire, King of Hell. " the man smirked evilly. 


	16. Chapter 16

Rosario demonica

I own nothing.

It had been a hour since the yokia and bots had all calmed down. Tamoa and Kyoko had snuck off somewhere private, Raf and yukari were talking with bumblebee about RC racing. June was still scolding Richard about leaving her and Jack when he was three. Miko and moka were talking with bulkhead since bulkhead wanted to get to know his BFFs family. Tsukune, jack, mizore, Arcee and Optimus were talking about how life was different at Yokia than the human world. Ruby was daydreaming about tsukune whipping her given how much of a misogynist she is. Smokescreen was answering questions some students had while Ratchet and Maria worked on reviving agent Fowler.

"So, it's basically survival of the fittest and you are lucky to be alive?" Arcee asked once tsukune finished his recount of his first two years at Yokia.

"Pretty much, I wouldn't be here right now if it wasn't for the girls and gin." tsukune explained sheepishly. Optimus nodded, the school seemed nice asides the violence and death. "Koruo didn't exactly help either."

"Well,he did have us up for execution after all." Mizore shrugged as she pulled another lollipop out of her pocket, unwrapped it and stuck it in her mouth while spitting out the other which was reduced to a stick.

"Isn't he the yoko that picks on Raf? " jack asked, slightly annoyed. Mizore nodded in conformation." Right, note to self, tip water on korou."

"Jackson, may I ask why you had chosen to keep your heritage from us? " Optimus asked curiously.

" Well yokia are often misunderstood by humans, vampires and cenobites especially, and Raf's not even matured yet and won't be for another eleven years. We didn't want everyone worried about potentially dangerous beings on base, seriously, Miko when blood deprived is bad but nothing compared to how I can get." jack explained nervously. "Cenobites, we can get rather murderous when agitated, it took me a lot to not kill Megatron when we needed him to get rid of unicron. I was so close to throwing caution out the window and rip his helm open."

"Well,that would of been quiet a sight." mizore stated quietly.

"Still, you can't be that powerful could you jack?" Arcee asked uncertainly.

Jack looked down and rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment. "Easily. If I wanted to I could single handedly take over earth. But that'd prove that heaven damned profficy correct."

"what profficy?" Optimus asked. Mizore gave jack a reassuring smile and nodded.

"Armageddon, the Christians predicted that I'd end the world after a thousand year war." jack sighed.

"Hold it, I'm not a expert on earth religions but wouldn't that mean that you are the antichrist? " Arcee asked. Jack glumly nodded.

" indeed he would be." spoke an old man's voice. They all looked towards a elderly man in white monks robes. "But he's been defying it for all his life."

"Headmaster? What are you doing here?" ruby asked in confusion after snapping out of her perverted thoughts.

"Tsukune and his friends may wish to confide the truth to his parents." the white robed exorcist smirked irily. "With fairytale in control of hell, they'll strike out at those that oppose them."

Jack nodded at mikogami the headmaster. He then turned to optimis and Arcee." I'm technically a royal deliget for hell so I'll go with tsukune and moka to explain to them what's happening."

"ill go too, Miss Auno was a nice lady." mizore decided calmly. "besides, tsukune is my friend but he's a danger magnet."

"It's settled then." mikogami stated then looked at June. "Miss Darby I can offer you a apprenticeship as a nurse at my academy if you desire."

"I'll think about it." June stated as Richard used the opportunity to sneak off from his vengeful ex-girlfriend. "but thanks for the offer"

"Ruby-san! You're the escort for them." mikogami ordered. "Shuzuka Nekonome take the students back when you're done here."

"Abraham Lincoln! " fowler snorted as he sprung awake and looked around embarrassed.

" hey, can we use the ground bridge?" jack asked Optimus.

"you may jackson. Ratchet prepare for a bridge." Optimus ordered then looked at tsukune. "Mister Auno, we will need a address to send you to." the tsukune nodded and went over to ratchet to give the address. "Ruby, mizore stay close to jackson, he has done this many times."

"done what?" asked kyoko as she reentered the room with tamoa.

"groundbridge, kinda like teliportation." Raf explained.

"Kyoko wanna come? We're going to see Tsukune's parents." moka asked sweetly as she nervously poked her fingers together.

"Sure, uh if I'm aloud to that is? " kyoko asked.

" I have no problems, ask your adoptive father." mikogami shrugged.

"ask your step mother June." Richard quickly decided as he hid behind the lizard girl Koromi.

"stepmum?" June asked in shock.

"cenobite law." jack sighed. June nodded.

"okay, but you all better be careful, I can only heal minor injuries like cuts and bruises." June sighed then added "so no fighting."

"got it mum." jack smiled.

"sure thing... mum? " kyoko finished oddly, not yet used to calling her that.

" all ready? " ratchet asked. Everyone nodded. Tsukune, moka, kyoko, jack, mizore and Ruby gathered out the front of a round tunnel with metal rings lining the inside and a walkway through it. Ratchet pulled the lever down and the swirling green vortex opened up with a metallic splash. They walked through and found themselves in a alleyway. The portal closed behind them.

"so, which way? " ruby asked as she looked around.

" just around the corner. " tsukune answered as he led them out of the alleyway and onto the street. He turned left and walked five houses down and stopped." here we are."

"nice place." jack commented.

"thanks." tsukune smiled then walked up to the door and knocked twice.

"coming! " a woman's voice called from inside. A few moments later a brunette woman opened the door." tsukune, what are you doing here? " she asked in confusion.

" hey mum, uh I'm visiting with some friends from school, you know since we got time off." tsukune chuckled nervously.

"hey aunty! " kyoko smiled.

" kyoko, did you hear what happened? " Mrs Auno asked sadly.

" yeah, I know what happened to my parents." kyoko said softly. Jack was worried about her, after all, he'd seen bad people tormented in hell but kyoko's parents were innocent.

"okay, come on in. " Mrs Auno smiled softly and led them all in." Hello mizore, moka it's good to see you again. "

" hello Mrs Auno." the vampire and Yuki onna answered in sync.

"who might you two be? " tsukune's mum asked politely to jack and Ruby.

" My name is Jackson, I'm a friend of tsukune's from yokia." jack introduced in half decent Japanese. "I'm sorry if my Japanese isn't too good."

"its perfectly okay." Mrs Auno replied, waving it off.

"I'm ruby, also a friend of tsukune's, I work at yokia academy." ruby introduced politely with a slight bow.

"okay, would anyone want some tea? " Mrs Auno smiled happily, almost reminding jack of miss nekonome.

" no thanks. " everyone responded politely.

" Hey mum, where's dad? " tsukune asked.

" he's on a business trip to Spain and won't be back for a few months. Why? " Mrs Auno asked.

" we've kinda got some announcements." tsukune smiled nervously.

"Oh my kami! "Mrs Auno squealed happily." are you going to marry moka? "

" mum! " tsukune sputtered as he blushed bright red.

" while I'd like that, I don't think we're ready just yet." moka explained with a blush.

"but we're dating though." tsukune admitted and gently squeezed moka's hand.

"oh that is so cute! " Mrs Auno awed.

" Aunty when my parents... died I got adopted by Jack's parents Richard and June." kyoko admitted hesitantly.

"so soon? " Mrs Auno asked in shock.

" well my mum's a nurse and she doesn't like to see people suffer, my dad's not the same but he still took kyoko in." jack explained slightly nervous.

"Now, er the real reason we're here. Mum you know about yokia right? " tsukune asked his mum.

" like vampires and demons right? " she replied with a nod.

" well they're real." tsukune stated.

"hahaha nice one! " Mrs Auno laughed." what's next godzilla is still around? "

" yeah, I've actually met his daughter." tsukune shrugged. "jack and her attended the same school."

"this is a joke, right?" Mrs Auno asked. Everybody shook their head.

"mum, you sent me to a school for yokia." tsukune stated.

"don't be ridicules." she denied.

"it's true you know." mizore stated as her fingers turned into ice claws and her hair froze.

"Ahh! " miss Auno gasped.

" it's okay mum, they're my friends." tsukune smiled calmly.

"what the hell kind of school did we send you to!? " Mrs Auno gaped in open fear.

" the hints in the name. Everyone there is a yokia or in a few cases kaiju." jack explained.

"I'm pulling you out right now, you're not going to have to go there any longer." Mrs Auno stated firmly as she grabbed and pulled tsukune close to her.

"Mum it's okay, I actually want to go, asides a few people everyone is friendly." tsukune smiled at his mum.

"but they're monsters! They only know how to destroy! " his mum argued. Kyoko walked over and slapped her.

" Don't be a hypocrite! Most are about as dangerous as a human." kyoko stated bluntly. "Just cus we're different doesn't mean were gonna go around killing people."

"we?" Mrs Auno asked in confusion.

Jack sighed and looked at Mrs Auno. "Mrs Auno, kyoko isn't human any more, she's a cenobite, a dark angel if you will."

"it's true, Jack's father is a cenobite, he's got schizophrenia and decided to turn me into this." kyoko explained as she removed the rosary which kept her form at bay but not the one which repressed her urges. Her hair turned to black fire and her skin pailed. Her eyes turned slitted and red simular to a vampire's eye. "it took some adjusting but I'm fine now."

"oh God." Mrs Auno blanked in shock.

"I think we should do a full introduction about us. I'm a witch." ruby explained as her black raven like wings sprouted from her back but didn't extend fully due to the small space.

"I'm a Yuki onna." mizore gave a small wave with her clawed hand.

"I'm a vampire. " Moka smiled cheerfully" see? " she added as she pointed out the fangs in her mouth.

" I'm a demi-cenobite, my mother June was human." jack explained.

"I'm a ghoul mum, but given time I might end up as a vampire according to Miko. Moka's cousin." tsukune explained.

"how did this happen to you? " Mrs Auno demanded strongly.

" mum, calm down, please? " tsukune asked." moka injected me with her blood to save my life. "

" is that true? "Mrs Auno asked softly.

" Hai, it's true, if there was any other way, I'd of done it, giving him my blood was a last resort." moka admitted. "I love tsukune and I couldn't let him die, even if my other self didn't want to admit it at the time."

"other self?" Mrs Auno asked.

"You see moka had her powers sealed away leaving two sides to her and two true nature's. " tsukune explained." outer moka is who you see currently, she's kind smart funny and caring, then there's inner moka, she's strong, brave proud and confident, I love them both, moka is moka, no matter what."

"its true." spoke a deep female voice as moka's rosary glowed slightly and a red slitted eye appeared in it. "there is indeed two parts to us, our father did this so we could attend school in the human world when we were younger."

That was the final straw for Mrs Auno and she fainted with a loud crash. 


	17. Chapter 17

Rosario demonica

I own nothing

Ch 15

[3rd person]

Everyone was looking over Mrs Auno in concern. She'd passed out after the news that her son was a ghoul and that yokia exist. The first being indirectly her fault. Mizore and kyoko had placed her into her armchair so she'd be more comfortable while Ruby was working on reviving her using a simple herb mixture she carried around incase she needed to stay awake.

Moka kept pacing back and forth as she poked her index fingers together nervously while her boyfriend tsukune tried to calm her down. Jack on the other hand was helping ruby.

"ugh." Mrs Auno groaned as she stirred slightly, fifteen minutes after she had passed out.

"that's it, come on, wake up." ruby coaxed the woman gently. It was clear that ruby was long past her human hating tendencies from her youth. "you're okay."

"who are you? " Mrs Auno asked groggily.

" I'm ruby, remember? " ruby asked.

" heh, I had the strangest dream." Mrs Auno smiled as she opened her eyes, only to see everyone asides Moka, jack, tsukune and kyoko in their true forms. "I'm still dreaming."

"this isn't a dream mum." tsukune explained. "we really are yokia."

"dark angel here."jack huffed humorously with mock annoyance.

" oh hell." Mrs Auno gulped.

"I don't insult your home do I? "jack asked mildly annoyed.

" Y-you're seriously all monsters? " Mrs Auno asked nervously.

" yes mrs Auno. We are, like I said earlier we all go to a school for monsters. " moka explained." but don't worry, the whole point is to coexist with humans. Most classes are based around it."

"Well,asides gym." tsukune admitted. "that's keeping away from attackers and controlling our true forms."

" well for most, I'm sure gin uses it as a photo op. " mizore admitted of handedly, having moka's face blush in embarrassment.

" Mizore." kyoko groaned in annoyance.

"what? It's true." mizore replied.

"okay, okay. Let's get this all sorted." Mrs Auno sighed in exhaustion. "you're all monsters, my son is also a monster like my former niece, and you came to tell me why?"

"uh, well jack? " tsukune prompted.

" why do I have to? " jack asked nervously.

" you're the prince of hell my friend." tsukune chuckled.

"fine." jack relented. "the reason we're telling you is that a criminal sect called fairytale along with MECH has taken over the main realm of hell, we think they're going to go after you next."

"me,why me?" the Mrs Auno asked nervously.

"Well they don't like me exactly, I've fought them a ton of times and they know about you and dad." tsukune admitted as he looked down.

"oh God, they didn't try to kill you did they? " Mrs Auno asked worried.

" Mrs Auno, they did, in fact I'd be dead if it wasn't for tsukune. " moka explained.

" Mrs Auno, we'd like you to come with us for your own safety." ruby explained. "I can't have my master's mother on danger now can I?"

Mrs Auno looked shocked at that. Tsukune and moka's sweat dropped at the witches ideology.

"What? Ruby, that's not true, get your perverted mind away from tsukune." kyoko remarked towards the witch.

"A girl can dream. A girl can dream." ruby sighed grumpy.

"Uh, is this normal? " Mrs Auno asked.

" For ruby, yes." jack sighed as mizore grabbed his arm gently. "she's the third group pervert, right behind gin and yukari."

"what about kurumu?" mizore asked. "or me?"

"Kurumu is a succubus, pretty reserved for one too. " jack shrugged making Mrs Auno give a confused look and tsukune gulp nervously." as for you." he smiled as he kissed mizore on her cheek. "You're not a pervert, you just like to observe people, besides you're too beautiful to be considered a pervert." mizore blushed slightly at the comment.

"are you two... dating? " Mrs Auno asked.

" unofficially engaged." Jack and mizore stated at the same time.

"at your age? " Mrs Auno asked.

" For a Yuki onna, I'm considered odd, most of us get married at 12." mizore explained. "it's just how our culture is."

"Cenobites are the same."jack shrugged." but we're normally married off at birth. Thank lucifer I was raised by my human mother."

"Isnt the expression thank God? " Mrs Auno.

" Not for my kind, can't even read from a bible without searing pain, God forsake us because of the sins of the first demon, my direct ancestor. At least God's mum kami likes us. " jack explained to Mrs Auno." Besides I even say that line and he'll send archangels after me, all because he thinks I'd overthrow earth. Son of a Satan and a human woman, a demi demon, also called the antichrist."

"How do I know you'd really help us then? " Mrs Auno asked nervously.

"I swear upon my blood I shall not hurt you or cause you harm." jack stated firmly.

"your blood? " Mrs Auno asked.

" strongest oath a yokia can take." moka explained. "especially for vampires, demons and ghouls."

"come on, our rides here." mizore stated as a knock was heard at the door.

Tsukune opened the door finding the bus driver standing there smoking a cigar. "hi bus driver Sama."

"Hey kid, here to take you to yokia, got several human parents there already." ishigami the bus driver explained.

"I haven't even packed yet." Mrs Auno explained.

"No need, I'll handle that." ruby smiled she pulled out her wand and gave it a flick. Four suitcases shot down the stairs filled with clothes.

"uh, wow." Mrs Auno awed at the sight.

"you get used to it." kyoko smiled. "Especially if you hang around yukari and kurumu."

"wear a hard hat." mizore advised. "Yukari uses golden wash tubs as her main weapon."

"it's a long story." Ruby sighed. "you see.." as usual she was ignored.

"Best hurry." ishigami chuckled. "she'll talk you unconscious unless we get moving."

"I'll carry these mum." tsukune offered as he picked up two suitcases.

"I'll get the others." kyoko offered as she picked up the others. With that they walked to the bus where Mr Auno was sitting next to June and Miko.

"Kasumi, are you alright, are these guys for real? " Mr Auno asked nervously.

" Miko what did you do? " moka asked her cousin sternly.

" he didn't believe me so I unsealed and picked him up." Miko shrugged as they all sat down.

"Oh, hi I'm kasumi Auno." tsukune's mum smiled to June.

"Nice to meet you, I'm June Darby, Jack's mum." June introduced herself. "it's a pleasure to meet you."

"Oh,you're the one who took in my niece, thank you." kasumi smiled happily as the bus began to drive.

"actually Richard took her in, I'm technically a stepmother judging by the laws." June explained. "you did a good job raising tsukune by the way."

"i can't take credit for that, I'm human, not a yokia, before now he's generally been shy." Mrs Auno explained.

"You still did a good job." June smiled as a ice dagger impaled her forehead. Mr and Mrs Auno jumped in shock.

"Mizore! " jack shouted.

" Not my doing, Ruby deflected it." mizore defended as June pulled the blade out as the wound healed rapidly.

"are you okay? " Mrs Auno asked in concern.

" I'm fine, nothing some magic couldn't fix, you see I was human, now I'm a witch, I wanted to be able to openly see jack since before recently yokia had a no humans policy." June explained. "Mikogami the headmaster changed that five days ago."

"so,humans can attend now? What about tsukune?" the Mr Auno asked in confusion.

"I got in as a trial of sorts to see if human and yokia kind could get along." tsukune sighed. "I sort of wish he'd of given me a heads up on day one though, I scared myself stupid in homeroom."

"sizou's fault." moka sighed. "the guy eats and rapes humans, I think he's in a cell right now under guard."

"eats?" Mrs Auno gulped.

"relax, he's a Rouge yokia, meaning that he's not normal." ruby chimed as the bus entered the portal.

"what's happening? " Mr Auno asked fearfully.

" interdimensional tunnel, it's how we get to yokia." mizore stated simply.

"be glad we didn't groundbridge." June shuddered. "trust me, it'll make your bones vibrate."

As they exited the tunnel they were greeted by a dead Forrest, orange sky and a red Sea. The academy had a creepy Gothic look to it as it sat beyond the Forrest. The sign for the academy was dressed as a scarecrow.

"This place looks like a horror movie set." June admitted.

"yeah, how can anyone stand it? " Mr Auno asked.

" What? " mizore shrugged." to us this is popular, makes it feel, lived in."

"it looks unsafe." Mrs Auno stated nervously.

"it's perfectly safe. Fireproof, earthquake proof, storm proof, unfortunately not tsukune or vampire proof." jack chuckled slightly. "seriously, the amount of times we've ruined the place during fights is crazy, luckily it's enchanted to be self-fixing."

"you ruined the school? " June growled. " it's just to be expected. " ruby admitted with a blue shrug." this many yokia so close together often warrants fights." as to prove her point a ogre was thrown through the clearing before he took one look at jack and fled. A girl calmly walked out with black tendrils protruding from her back she waved calmly at them.

"hey rose. " jack smiled.

#hey jack, who're they?# rose asked using sign language.

" this is my mum June and tsukune's parents." jack replied. "mum, this is my cousin rose, aunt Envy's daughter."

#nice to meet ya# rose replied. She then held out her hand to June, maintaining her blank expression.

"uh, hi. " June stated, not entirely sure how to proceed.

#nice meeting you, I've got a pervert to beat up.# rose explained before giving chase to the ogre.

" Uh, what? " Koji, tsukune's father asked.

" kenji was being a perv again so she's going to beat him up. " mizore explained.

" what about the rules? " Kasumi asked in confusion.

" Here fighting is allowed since most yokia go by might is right." Jack huffed in agitation.

"Jack sempia! " called a girls voice. A ginger blur shot over and tackled him into a hug.

" Hey! Kokoa get off! " jack ordered as he struggled to pry her off.

" no I'm not! You've gotta get my onee-sama back! " the ginger vampire demanded.

" Get off! "jack snapped as he shoved her back.

" fine, I guess I'll just have to beat it into you! "kokoa snarled as she grabbed kou and squeezed him, making him a large Morningstar." know your place! " with that she swung the weapon down upon jack, only for him to grab it with one hand, stopping it dead.

" No kokoa, know YOUR PLACE! " jack snapped as he threw the Morningstar aside and kicked kokoa across campus, resulting in a massive dust cloud when she landed. He then sighed and turned back to the shocked parents." sorry about that, kokoa will be fine, I aimed her towards the nurse again, nothing she couldn't survive. "

" What did you think you were doing young man?! " June demanded of her son.

" Ms Darby, jack wasn't in the wrong, vampire law states if a vampire fights someone the person they're fighting has the right to kill them, jack always just sends her off with a mild bruise." moka explained.

"uh, so where are we all staying? " Mrs Auno asked, trying to avoid the subject.

" You'll be staying with your children of course." ruby explained. "you see its often safest with them than elsewhere."

"Guest that means you can either stay with me and kurumu or jack and mizore. " kyoko told June." honestly, I'd say you should stay with jack, less falling pots. "

" you and mizore share a room? " June asked strongly.

" yeah but not the bed. "jack explained quickly." I sleep on the rollout mattress. "

" He wants to wait until we're married." mizore smiled coyly at jack. "after that, you might be a grandmother."

"Mizore! " kyoko sputtered." Not around Miko!"

"yeah we really didn't need to hear that." moka explained hurrily as she covered Milo's ears.

"I guess you two will stay with me and Moka then since her family's traditions mean we've got to share a bed until we're married. " tsukune sighed then quickly covered his mouth

" wait what?! " Mr Auno demanded.

" Well we kinda took our relationship a step further and he asked me to marry him. " moka explained with a blush as she showed the gold engagement ring on her finger.

" My little boy's getting married! " Mrs Auno gushed happily.

" and I thought my mum got excited. " mizore whispered as jack nodded in agreement. 


	18. Chapter 18

Rosario demonica

Ch 16

I only own my OCs.

Kristie and Lilith are from hellraiser and I don't own either.

I don't own Tfp or rosario vampire either.

[3rd person]

When June entered jack and mizore's room she was honestly not expecting this. But in hindsight she should of seen it coming. The dorm was simple,it had a small kitchenette, a study area, a few chairs set up by a chess board and at the foot of the bed was a rollout mattress and a thin layer of frost and snow covered everything.

"Welcome to our dorm." mizore stated quietly. "Hope you don't mind the cold."

"Are you two really comfortable in here?" June asked as she observed her frozen breath.

"normally there's less frost in here but I guess Ruby turbo charged the AC again. " jack explained." but yeah mum, this is probably the equivalent of Jasper to a human. "

" So, how cold do you like it? " June asked curiously.

" I prefer around six degrees farienheight. " mizore stated as she walked over to the kitchenette and opened the fridge." Do you want a drink? "

" No thank you mizore." June replied.

"suit your self. " mizore shrugged as she pulled out a jug of ice tea." jack? Want some? "

" no thanks, maybe later. " jack replied as he walked over to one of the desks and pulled out a book covered in red and white runes. He then handed it to his mum." here mum, spell book."

"Jack, why? " June asked curiously.

" Well you are a witch after all. " jack reasoned as June opened the book to the first page." it's all the rituals and wards I learned but less organized than the other book I wrote up. "

June nodded in thanks and began reading the first few pages before her face paled."hu-human sacrifice?"

"ignore that. " jack sighed." this used to belong to granddad Edward. Don't worry mum, most of the ones that I use are defensive wards and such. The deadliest ones that I use are my chains. " To show this he materialized a black chain which ended in a hook which was bloodied.

" Is that blood real? " June gulped.

" Unfortunately. " jack sighed as he wiped the blood from the hook using his shirt." I haven't used chains since the fight against the student police's remainder. They are corrupt and won't hesitate to kill any who opposed them. "

" Jack, y-you didn't k-kill them did you? " June asked nervously.

" what? No! " jack shot back in fright." I don't kill! If I kill, I'll be as much a monster as people say we are. "he whispered the last part as he sat on the chair and put his head in his hands." I, I can't let her down, I won't let Kristie down. "

" jack, it's okay, you're not a murderer." mizore comforted him gently as she sat besides him and gave him a gently hug. "you're better than sizou."

"Jack, who's Kristie? " June asked gently.

Jack sighed." A human woman, one who I've always considered a close friend. I.. I owe her a lot. "

There was a knock at the door, a rapid one but it wasn't exactly a knocking of a person, it was like the wood was being torn apart. The room shook violently as bright light seeped under the door and through the closed blinds. With a loud Crack the wall split in two, revealing a passageway of a endless maze.

"what the hell ? " June asked.

" Littoral hell mum, that's hell. " jack explained as a brunette woman in black rushed over, a tall woman dragged behind her." Kristie? "

The woman looked over and hurried to move faster. Jack and mizore rushed over and helped her get through the door before the woman pulled out a brown cube and turned the inner dial and sections of the cube shot up before she twisted it 180 degrees and pushed it back down, making the doorway seal itself.

"Kristie, what happened? " jack asked.

" I was stuck in there for days. Lilith took a bullet to the chest a few minutes ago, I dragged her to the nearest exit. " the girl explained as she gestured to the injured cenobite. Her skin was a silvery blue and deadly pale. Her hair was hairless and her eyes were black but retained the whites. Her Adams apple was cut open and held in place but wires which extended down from her cheeks. Her clothing was black leather and had many blades hanging from it, only tarnished by a bullet hole just below her right breast which was bleeding.

"Shit that looks bad." jack cringed. "mum, can you remove the bullet?"

"I, I can try but I dont have medical equipment. " June stuttered in shock." I don't even know if I can help her. "

" okay, I'll help you. " Kristie stated as she pulled out a old switchblade style razor and dragged it across her thumb, spilling blood on the floor. It soaked in and formed a red circle. Chains shot up from it and hooked onto the ceiling before a black box covered in glyphs, skins and bones rose up from it and turned to reveal a Indian man's face with shaggy brown hair and lizards on his face.

"what is your pleasure? " the man asked.

" Pain and flesh. " jack answered, making June shudder slightly at her son's demonic tone.

" Prince, what does your flesh require? " the man asked humbly.

" Medical scalpels and a pair of tweezers." jack replied. The man's head nodded and the box opened revealing nightmarish instruments which looked to be a cross between medical equipment and living organs. Jack grabbed the tweezers which were made using severed thumb bones and a scalpel which had three holes drilled into the blade, making it look more for torture than surgery. "that is all, you may return to your torments." with that the box closed and sunk down into the blood.

"Mrs Darby, we should hurry." mizore stated, making June jump slightly. Jack handed his mum the tools as mizore and Kristie positioned Lilith on the table.

"I'll make her comfortable. " jack stated and snapped his fingers causing chains to shoot out of nowhere and hook into her flesh. June squirmed in disgust. Jack then ripped a section of the cenobite's clothing to reveal the wound but still allow the woman some modesty." mum, make a incision around the wound about half of a inch wide. " June nodded and used the scalpel to make the cut. She then moved back slightly as mizore placed her frozen claws above the wound, numbing it a bit.

" okay, now we need to remove the bullet." jack stated as he used the horrific tweezers to pull out the bullet, making the unconscious woman gasp with pleasure and her hand shot up and grabbed Jack's wrist just as he was about to begin to pull the bullet out.

The cenobite opened her eyes and looked at them. "Don't stop, it's a shame to waste such pain and suffering." she requested. Jack nodded and motioned for Kristie to look away, which she did. Jack turned back to the woman and twisted the bullet and yanked it out, causing the woman to groan with pleasure. "thank you."

"It's no problem." jack responded. "Kristie, we'll need some blood here." Kristie nodded and placed her bleeding thumb over the wound and dripped her blood in, to June's shock, it healed instantly.

"H-how? " June stuttered in shock.

" virgin's blood." Kristie answered before she wrapped her cut thumb in a handkerchief. "Works wonders on monsters."

"thank you Prince of the flesh." Lilith thanked as she ripped the chains out.

"Please don't call me that, I prefer to be called jack." the disguised cenobite responded. "but it isn't me you should be thanking."

"thank you human." Lilith stated to Kristie. "I owe you some pleasure."

"N-no thanks. " Kristie stuttered nervously.

" oh but your flesh would revel it. " Lilith coaxed gently.

" Don't. " jack stated firmly." My seeker is not a play thing. "

" as you wish. " Lilith stated hesitantly.

" seeker? " June asked in confusion.

[Flashback, three years ago]

Kristie was literally back in hell. Her uncle Tony had escaped yet again and she had sent him back. Currently she was just twelve yards from the exit in a crossroads. But she wasn't going anywhere. She was surrounded by the cenobites. Lilith, Pinhead, glutton, chitter, the dog demon and next to her side was a raven haired teen who stood there without fear,facing against the creatures with her.

"Kristie, no more deals daughter. " pinhead told her firmly. The teen looked at her with mild interest." few have escaped us three times my dear, your flesh needs to be played with, to feel the blades Pierce it." chitter clicked his teeth eagerly as glutton growled in agreement.

"dad, you don't have to do this. " Kristie sobbed softly.

Pinhead looked downcast." I am sorry daughter, I cannot break this law. "

" wait. " the teen stated as he stepped forwards.

" who are you? " Lilith asked curiously as she licked her knife, cutting her tongue.

" I am jackson Darby. " the teen stated boldly. Pinhead stumbled slightly, confusing Kristie.

" my my son. " pinhead gasped softly." is it really you? "

" I swear it on my blood, you cannot harm my sister." the boy stated. Kristie was taken back. She'd found the guy in hell walking around admiring the view, literally and he said he just wanted to make sure she was safe, now she knew why. "I claim the right to have her as a seeker."

"seeker? Of what? We need no new cenobites. " Lilith responded curtly.

" No, we don't. " jack stated, making Kristie nervous." we need a seeker of escaped souls. "

" You dare? " Lilith growled.

" Think of it, she will find your pleasure things who escape. " jack replied calmly." she seems to have a knack for it. "

" Very well, she shall be seeker of souls and have passage through hell but first, we must know if it's you who speaks true. " pinhead stated bluntly.

" I am. " jack stated as he removed all but one cross from his arm. Kristie nearly fainted in fear as the" human" teen turned into a cenobite. "She shall be my seeker as I cannot trust of you."

"very well children, be on your way. " pinhead nodded as they retreated into the maze that is hell.

Jack looked at Kristie who was shaking with fear. The young cenobite sighed and ran his fingers through his non existent hair." Please, I know you're scared but let me explain. "

[End flashback]

Everyone was silent for a few moments as they looked at jack then to Kristie.

" uh, I'm not related to her too am I? Because these laws are confusing." June stated as she gestures to Kristie.

"Stepdaughter, same as kyoko, you'd also be considered a mistress. " jack explained." Lilith is dad's current wife, they've been married since the eighties. "

" Wait, Richard cheated on her with me? " June asked, sounding embarrassed.

" yeah, I'm a basted son, which is a good thing in hell actually. " jack shrugged.

" So, where are we? " Kristie asked." And what's up with her? Is she a cenobite too?"

"June was my human mother, now she's my witch mother. " jack explained." Mizore is my fiance and she's a Yuki onna. "

" as for the second question. " a old man stated from the now open door, making everyone asides Lilith jump. It was mikogami." this is yokia academy, a school that teachers monsters to coexist with humans. "

" uh, headmaster, why are you here? " mizore asked curiously.

" I am here to tell you that parent teacher day is tomorrow and to see how my niece is going. " mikogami explained as he smiled towards Lilith.

" Go to heaven." Lilith snarked. 


	19. Chapter 19

Rosario demonica

I own nothing

It was parent teacher day at yokai academy. Tsukune had his parents by his desk. June was sitting by Jack, yukari had her mother sitting by her but her dad wasn't there, something about a potion gone wrong and pink hair. Koji and Kasumi were sitting with tsukune, but were still terrified. Kurumu was sitting by her mum Aghea who kept arguing with mizore's mum tsuaura. Miko's mum Bulma was sitting by Miko, it wasn't hard to tell where Miko got her rock and roll style from. Oddly even Moka's father Issei showed up.

Miss nekonome stood at the front of the class with a bright smile. "Good morning everyone and welcome to parent teacher day! Normal classes are in attendance still except for gym class." she explained casting a sympathetic look at tsukune who ended up demolishing it again during a fight with a minotaur. "So, if you have any questions feel free to ask me."

With that, the free session begun. Tsuaura immediately began to talk to June about wedding arraignments while mizore tried to help jack catch up on his history report.

Unfortunately or fortunately Issei began a conversation with Kasumi.

"greetings, I am Issei akashiya, moka's father. " he introduced calmly.

" uh, hi? " Kasumi asked fearfully.

" Father! Be nice. " moka scolded him.

" I am. " he replied. He then turned to Kusami." it's a pleasure to meet my future son in laws parents, you raised him well. "

" Thanks. " Koji gulped nervously.

" Relax, I won't bite. " issei chuckled at his own joke." Besides, if I did, tsukune and moka would rip my fangs out, very painful. I care not what you are, your son has earned my respect, in our society that is one of the most important things, well asides power and your son has only been bested by my daughter moka and the cenobite kid, Josh or something. "

" Jack. " tsukune corrected." His name is jack. "

" yes, jack. He's a strong one, if he wasn't spoken for, I'd try to set him up with my niece Miko. " issie joked.

" Father, they did once date, according to Miko, it didn't work out. " moka explained to her dad. He nodded in understanding. He'd been trying to get Miko to date someone powerful and respectful for ages, currently it seems she's only interested in her music.

Over with kyoko she was having a talk with tamoa's mother Rosa.

"So, you must be kyoko? " Rosa asked as she smiled to kyoko." I must admit that it was a shock finding out my daughter was into girls, but I can see that you two are went for each other. "

" not, exactly mom, kyoko can't touch water, it's like acid to her. " tamoa explained." she wields the element of fire but we're making this work. "

" Well, that's good to know, at least now I know how to hurt you if you harm my daughter. " Rosa mused. Both kyoko and tamoa gulped nervously.

The day was normal for the most part, up until music class that was. Aghea and tsuaura got into a fight over who's daughter has a better boyfriend (Aghea was still set on having tsukune and kurumu date) the end result was three broken walls, fourth six frozen parents and students and two knocked out parents who started the fight in the first place. Eventually everyone was thawed out, Koji was wrapped up in a blanket to keep him warm after the flash freeze.

"are they always like that? " Kusami asked as she watched both tsuaura and Aghea try to break away from jack, mizore and kurumu who were trying to keep them apart.

" unfortunately, those two have a rivalry that's been going since their days in Yokai. " nekonome sighed." of course I was only 6 years old then and a freshmen. "

" What? " Koji asked perplexed by the teacher's words.

" Oh, that's right you're human. " nekonome chuckled lightly." I'm a nekomuse meow! We age rapidly the first ten years then our aging slows drastically, by our years I'm only twenty two, by humans, let's see, I'd by, about fifty. " she explained as she held a finger to her chin while she figured it out.

" Wow, really puts it in perspective for ya, we must have the shortest life spans here. " Koji dryly chuckled.

" No, that would be wasp girls, they only live forty years then die, human If I remember right live up to a century? " nekonome smiled ditzily before opening a can of sardines and began eating.

Tsuaura and Aghea suddenly broke loose and began a slap fight until yukari and her mum dropped golden washing tubs on them, knocking both out.

" Jack help! " called a nazely voice as a tall thin man with a Grey suit rushed in. His eyes show red and he had a goatee, his hair was slicked back and gray asides a bit at the front that stuck up and was colored red. He skidded to his knees in front of jack." please you have to help me, tell the autobots I surrender! I'll even let them take my T-cog for frags sake, just don't let Megatron find me! "

" starscream? " June, Miko and Jack called in shock.

" please I beg of you! I'll tell you all the mine locations, all decepticon frequencies and access codes, just help me! " the con subbed pathetically.

" Why should I help you? You're not exactly trust worthy and you've double crossed us before. " jack replied coldly.

" Please it's what Optimus would do! " starscream reasoned.

Jack sighed and a chain materialized out of thin air."hands out." screamer complied and Jack tied his hands together. He then placed his hand on the cons side making him whimper in pain. "your T-cog is disabled, try anything funny and I'll let Arcee deal with you."

"yes, yes just please protect me fro-" starscream began.

"STARSCREAM! GET YOUR AFT OUT HERE YOU COWARD! " a firmilular voice roared. Starscream cowered in fright. It was Megatron, he was outside in his real cybertronian form, not bothering with pretender gear.

" Stay in here. " jack ordered everyone as he removed his rosarios. No matter how may times they saw it, Jack's true form terrified everyone." Miko, call the bots, I'll hold him off. " he stated before rushing outside.

" Megatron! " he bellowed.

" ahh Jackson, this is a pleasant surprise, I guess arachnid was correct about your true self, you'd make a excellent decepticon. " Megatron mused.

" go to heven." jack growled before jumping high and punching Megatron in the jaw, breaking the left hinge of his chin guard. Megatron snarled and swatted jack into the ground. In a blur jack dissappeared, to most Megatron looked to be randomly flinching rapidly, but to those who had high speed vision such as vampires, werewolves, succubus and ghouls they could see a blur racing over Megatron, hitting him relentlessly. This continued for four minutes before a ground bridge opened up. Optimus raced out with bulkhead and Arcee and found jack brutilizing Megatron to the point where his armor was almost non existent. With one final punch Megatron fell over into emergency stasis. Jack stopped, panting slightly.

"Not,this...time." Megatron growled weakly before he fired upwards. The blast hit something in the sky and it began to Crack open.

"shit. " jack gulped as the great barrier cracked open, showing the human world above/below." get him secure, starscream is in music room 3, I gotta go fix this! " he rushed to the most central room in the realm and found a shattered rosary on a podium. The seal of the great barrier, it was far too different to the ones he wore to be replaced with one of his. Moka rushed in her rosario on hand. Jack knew what she was going to do. A violent tremor rocked the school and moka fell just as the rosary shattered. A violent blast of energy shook the area as the barrier fell, for the first time in two thousand nine hundred years, yokai were exposed to human kind. Those in the human world looked on in shock at the giant floating island in the sky and at the hellgate that opened up below it. 


End file.
